Kung fu circus-cirque du kung fu
by little tigress
Summary: El circo de Jade es un lugar lleno de risas y con un ambiente que ofrece a las familias diversion y serenidad... ¡Falso! Po y Tigresa lo saben bien, pero ¿Que haran al respecto? En este lugar ahogado en injusticias, un grupo de artistas se levanta contra la tirania de Tai y Su. Pasen y lean :3
1. Primer acto

**Hola :D**

**Aquí **_**little tigress**_** viene a molestar con otra historia XD. Primero, quiero aclarar que podría tardar mucho en subir los capítulos, por eso de que ya empecé la escuela y tengo como tres historias pendientes XD**

**Segundo, para entender este fic van a tener que olvidar algunas cosas de Kung fu panda, como el palacio de jade, el valle de la paz, las leyes naturales y un poco de la época XD**

**Tercero, puede que parezca extraño, pero aun así espero que les guste este fic y la temática tan rara :D**

_**Los personajes de Kung fu panda pertenecen a Dreamworks, yo solo hago esto con el propósito de divertirme y pasar el rato hasta que salga la tercera película.**_

**Primer acto: **

**Un día normal… mente insoportable.**

Las luces bailaban en el cielo nocturno cuando la voz grave de Tai sonó por la carpa atestada de gente esperando, ansiosa, los actos más famosos de toda China.

-Y ahora- anuncio alzando un brazo el leopardo, vestía un saco de color rojo y un sombrero de copa color negro, además de sus pantalones azules.- El acto que estaban esperando- La luz del reflector ilumino el centro de la pista, todo el público quedo mudo al ver aquello.

El pequeño Liang, un conejito de diez años de edad, alzo su patita para saludar, pero nadie le respondió.

-Ahora, solo para su entretenimiento y diversión- Tai resalto aquella última palabra con esa sonrisa suya que tanto aborrecían todos sus empleados.-les presento al _**monstruo.**_

Eso era demasiado, el panda podía soportar muchas cosas, pero nadie tenía derecho a llamar a Tigresa "monstruo". El solo escuchar esa palabra hacia a Po enfurecer, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba a mitad de su actuación como "Fenómeno". Po jamás realizo un acto propio del circo, el solo se quedaba junto a las taquillas, saludando y sonriendo a los visitantes, quienes solo lo miraban con una mueca de desprecio. Po lo soportaba, era su trabajo quedarse ahí para que todos quisieran entrar al circo y verlo de nuevo, ver al último panda gigante en el mundo.

"Que estupidez"- recordó Po las palabras de Tigresa esa noche que se conocieron formalmente.

Un rugido saco a Po de sus pensamientos, el restallido de un látigo pareció taladrarle los oídos, otra vez. Su, la odiosa esposa de Tai, estaba haciéndolo otra vez. El panda se revolvió en su lugar al ver el destello que surgía de la punta de aquel aparato con que Tigresa era golpeada.

Ahora bien, en un mundo de animales antropomórficos uno pensaría que no se podían tener animales salvajes en un circo, pues están equivocados. Tai logro romper con esa regla, lo mas irónico era ver a un leopardo "domando" a un Tigre "salvaje". Aun así era el acto más aplaudido de todo el circo, las familias esperaban horas solo para esta parte, cuando podían ver a un verdadero animal salvaje. Era como si nos mostraran a un hombre crecido en la selva, al eslabón perdido, a alguien no "civilizado".

Po miraba impotente como Tigresa se apretujaba en una esquina, gruñendo, lanzando zarpazos, con las orejas gachas y sin más ropa que un humilde conjunto de lona.

Las carcajadas, gritos de asombro, y demás reacciones del público solo servían para irritar más al panda. Apretaba los puños al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Tai Lung cuando su esposa golpeaba a Tigresa.

Después de unos intensos minutos, Tigresa tomo una enorme bocanada de aire. Respiro de manera profunda varias veces, cerró los ojos. Su mente permanecía impasible, pensaba en la nada, cualquier cosa que le permitiera ignorar el dolor que le provocaban los golpes finos de aquella arma. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cuando los dos elefantes que movían su jaula se fueron. Le ardían los ojos, en el puente de su nariz sentía el incomodo picor característico que tanto odiaba, detestaba llorar, pero a veces era inevitable.

A su alrededor todos los demás comenzaban a recoger sus cosas, a cambiar de atuendo, a comer. Sus compañeros se iban de uno en uno, hasta que el último cerró la puerta, apago las lámparas, toda fuente de calor se fue, Tigresa se hizo un ovillo, apretujando su cuerpo contra los barrotes de la jaula.

Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir, no quería llorar, pero no había nadie…

-Hora de cenar- anuncio una voz gruesa, ronca, conocida. Tigresa fingió seguir dormida.

Unas risas se escucharon en el exterior mientras una persona era empujada dentro de la carpa, en sus manos sostenía una bandeja de comida y un tazón de agua. Tigresa sonreía, un poco de aquel ardor en su interior se tranquilizo al ver esos destellos verdes en la oscuridad.

-Hola- dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada, se quedo sentada con actitud recelosa al verlo ahí. Una luz se encendió al momento en que la jaula se abría con un chasquido metálico. Las sombras bailarinas que causaba el fuego hacían que el rostro del panda se viera más oscuro, pero las llamas le daban un brillo especial a sus ojos de esmeralda.

-Hola- saludo ella por fin.

Po entro a la jaula, apartando un poco de la paja seca que se encontraba en el suelo coloco la bandeja con comida.

-Gracias- dijo Tigresa con esa sonrisa que Po tanto amaba.

La felina comenzó a comer los dumplings con lentitud. Po había estado callado por un momento, solo contemplando a su amada sin atreverse a decir nada, temía romper aquella calma, esa paz que siempre parecía eludirlos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Po?- pregunto ella, preocupada por su tono de voz.

-Nada- respondió el panda sonriendo, cosa que tranquilizo a Tigresa.

La felina no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a las heridas que tenía en los brazos, algunos rasguños que se confundían con sus rayas. Po noto los golpes del látigo en la piel de Tigresa, con delicadeza sujeto la mano de ella, como si temiera romperla.

-Esta vez se sobre paso- observo Po, tenía razón, las heridas de Tigresa nunca se habían visto tan mal.

-Siempre se sobre pasa, es como si lo disfrutara.

-Es porque lo hace, disfruta esto- Tigresa señaló sus heridas.

-Lo sé- murmuro Po. Sus manos se soltaron un momento, mientras el panda pensaba Tigresa miraba su seño fruncido, su principal característica cuando calculaba sus posibilidades.

Media noche y ellos seguían hablando. Po y Tigresa se quedaron más tiempo de lo normal charlando, confabulando, decían ellos. El panda se puso en pie, cuando salió de la jaula sujeto la bandeja, ahora vacía, y cerró la puerta.

Tigresa se acerco a los amplios barrotes, dio un último lengüetazo a la mejilla de Po. El se sonrojo, como ya era costumbre, y antes de partir el panda dio un tierno beso en la frente de Tigresa.

Dejo la lámpara encendida, más por el calor que por la luz. Y luego se fue. Una ráfaga de aire helado alboroto su pelaje cuando salió de la carpa. Fue rápido a dejar los trastes en la cocina móvil. Para su desgracia se encontró con un ganso de plumas negras, Luan, el cocinero que con una macabra sonrisa ordeno a Po lavar todos los trastes

El panda tardo horas en terminar con la montaña de sucios cubiertos, platos, tazones, ollas, y de más. Agotado, cayó como un tronco sobre su manta. El interior oscuro de su tienda apestaba a humedad y tierra, polvo y moho. No lo pensaba desde hacía años, al cabo de tanto tiempo uno se acostumbra a dormir en la dura tierra cada noche….

Una repentina frialdad le lleno el pelaje. Se despertó de un brinco, golpeándose la cabeza con una rama y derribando su pequeña tienda de dormir. Cuando se espabilo noto que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Frente a él se encontraba un pájaro flacucho de plumas negras que sujetaba un cubo goteante y un trapeador.

-Grulla…- gruño el panda sacudiendo su cabeza para retirar el agua.

-Lo siento- dijo el ave sin emoción alguna, en realidad no lo lamentaba.

-¿Por qué cangrejos hiciste eso?- cuestiono Po con el seño fruncido.

-Porque sabes que si tu y yo no despertamos antes del amanecer Tai y Su van a mandarnos a la jaula.

Po bufo, molesto por aquellas palabras. En el circo del jade era una amenaza clásica desde que Tai logro encontrar a "el monstruo", si algún empleado no se comportaba, sería enviado directo a la jaula de Tigresa. Claro que eso a Po no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

El panda rodo los ojos. Mientras, pasaba sus manos por el húmedo pelaje, intentando retirar el agua, en un momento de debilidad acerco su garra a su nariz. Loa retiro de inmediato por el nauseabundo aroma.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Po- no parece agua normal.

-Créeme- dijo Grulla recargándose en el trapeador- no quieres saberlo.

Po resoplo, el cielo aun estaba oscuro, algunas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Se sentía muy incomodo por el agua, así que decidió buscar entre sus cosas un pantalón seco antes de ponerse a trabajar. No había dormido más que unas cuantas horas, tal vez tres o menos. Su pelaje estaba empapado, le dolía la cabeza, incluso su compañero Grulla se notaba acabado, ambos eran un par de zombis ambulantes que debían comenzar con los trabajos más duros y humillantes en todo el mundo.

Y así empezaba otro agradable día en el circo del jade.

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Díganme si les gusto y desean que continúe, ¿sí?**

**No quiero aburrirlos con esto, solo diré que si tuvieron alguna duda, o se confundieron avísenme para poder explicar mejor. **

**Esta vez los capítulos están conformados por un grupo de Actos, por el tema del circo, puede que la historia se divida en varias partes diferentes, aunque aun no sé bien. **

**Con respecto al capítulo, el resto de los personajes aparecerá a lo largo de los capítulos, va a haber muchos Oc's y locaciones diferentes. Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus reviews, opiniones, críticas, comentarios, dudas… Todo es bienvenido :D**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	2. Segundo acto

**Hola :D**

**Wow, primero tengo que decir que me impresiono la aceptación que tuvo el primero capitulo. Espero que este también les guste :3**

_**Los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks, yo solo los adopte y crie como si fueran míos….***_

**Segundo Acto:**

El sol se asomaba por las montañas, sus rayos bañaban con la luz dorada las carpas del campamento del circo…

No, esos inicios ya aburren, además Po no estaba de humor como para esa clase de palabras…

La tierra ya seca cubría su pelaje haciéndolo parecer una especie de oso grizzli, por su frente caían gruesas gotas de sudor. Por si fuera poco, el sol ya comenzaba a salir y con el vendría el calor de la tarde. Ninguno había terminado ni una minúscula parte de sus deberes matutinos, aun faltaba mucho para que Po terminara, a Grulla le dio igual, el se fue por su desayuno en el segundo en que salió el astro.

-Claro- dijo el fastidiado panda cuando Grulla iba a alzar el vuelo- vete a comer mientras yo, tu mejor amigo, se queda solo limpiando las letrinas…

A pesar de su tono furiosamente discreto Po no pudo evitar que su compañero se fuera.

-No eres mi mejor amigo- respondió el ave, con una voz tan seca y carente de emociones que podría pertenecer a una roca.

Grulla extendió sus alas. Pego un salto y se elevo con gracia en el aire, cada ráfaga de aire pasando debajo de sus alas le encantaba, sentía una enorme felicidad, aunque siempre lo ocultara. El era diferente, muy diferente al resto de las personas en el circo de jade, Grulla era… muy tímido, a diferencia de todos los extrovertidos payasos del circo. Si había algo que fastidiaba al ave, era ese lugar, lo odiaba a muerte, y no solo porque era el conserje las 24 horas del día, el detestaba el lugar por… Todo.

Las risas de sus "compañeros", el miedo… Todo ahí era horrible, al menos para él. Por algún motivo pensó en eso, mientras volaba su mente iba y venía: recorriendo todos los pasajes de su vida, los eventos que le obligaron a llegar a la guarida de Tai.

"Mama"- recordó el asustado grito de un niño, pero se sacudió la cabeza, eso era el pasado.

-Ya no importa- murmuro para sí mismo recuperando el semblante indiferente de siempre.

Cuando Grulla llego al comedor- una tienda ligeramente más grande que el resto- paseo la mirada por las mesas, todas ocupadas, llenas de personas con quienes había vivido años y aun así no sabía ni sus nombres.

-Aquí- Grulla vio una pata de pelaje rizado, blanco, alzada en el aire.

El joven recogió sus alimentos, sopa de vegetales, y se encamino a la mesa. Al pasar en medio de los demás se sentía como si todos tuvieran su mirada fija en él. Intento ignorar ese sentimiento, pero no pudo… jamás lo lograba.

-Grulla, ven a sentarte- dijo Miwa con aquella sonrisa, alegre, relajada, algo que siempre lograba tranquilizar al joven conserje.

El ave sonrió y se acerco.

-Hola- saludo con un gesto de su ala a la perrita, una vieja de raza Bichon frise, de cabello rizado, blanco y ojos oscuros y brillantes. Baja de estatura, una tierna perrita que usaba un gracioso kimono en color rosa pastel.

- Hola, Robin-el perro Pug no correspondió el saludo, lanzo un gruñido y dio un sorbo a la sopa, para luego escupirla diciendo:

-esta cosa sabe a tierra- se quejo el arrugado canino.

-Es porque tiene tierra- respondió Grulla revolviendo el caldo con su cuchara...

Y mientras todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos de la mañana Tigresa se acurrucaba en las esquina de la carpa. A pesar de lo que Tai Lung y el resto de los cirqueros pensaran, ella no se quedaba encerrada en la jaula las 24 horas del día, era solo una imagen pues Tigresa era perfectamente capaz de abrir la cerradura y pasear un rato por todo el lugar.

Cuando estaba sola era como una cachorrita. Jugaba con todo, las pelotas de los gemelos malabaristas, se subía al trapecio, con gran maestría habría que decir, hacía de todo ahí. Mientras estaba sola incluso llegaba a imaginar que ella…

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia, lanzando algunos besos al aire. Escuchando en su cabeza los aplausos, gritos enloquecidos de la gente… Aclamándola.

Sus orejas se irguieron por instinto, de su fantasía fue arrancada de una manera brusca, escucho el susurro de las cortinas moviéndose, alguien estaba dentro. Tigresa no tardo nada en percatarse de ello, así que regreso a su jaula antes de que la vieran a fuera, hablando y caminando en dos patas.

-Hola- saludo una joven leopardo de ojos azules. Tigresa no respondió.

"Hora del Show" pensó.

-Te traje algo, mi padre no lo sabe, así que no le digas-la felina de pelaje moteado soltó una risilla mientras dejaba, atravez de los barrotes, un tazón.

"Gracias" quizo decir ella, pero no podía, no frente a la felina gris.

-Espero que te guste- dijo Song sonriendo alegre, como cuando uno habla con un amigo.

Tigresa compuso una mueca de curiosidad, olfateando el aire y la mano extendida de la jovencita. Camino a cuatro patas, agazapada en su jaula. Song la miro con cierto temor, un brillo de admiración iluminaba su mirada.

La felina anaranjada movió un poco el plato con su garra, como si jugara con el. Song lanzo un risa divertida.

-No hagas eso- dijo ella, fingiendo enojo- podrías tirarlo.

Tigresa agacho las orejas, arrepentida por fuera. Por dentro se moría de risa…

"Soy buena"- pensó sonriendo- "Podría ser actriz"

-Te lo dejo ahí, espero te guste- dicho esto, Song se retiro, el lugar quedo silencioso una vez más, solitario. Tigresa se sentó cruzando las piernas, limpio sus manos y sujeto el tazón a la altura de su boca.

Lo olfateo antes de beberlo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tomaba algo que no fuera agua sucia. El liquido llego a sus labios, su sabor dulce, cremoso le lleno la boca, y en su mente aparecieron cientos de recuerdos.

Por su boca escurrían gotas de leche fresca…

El sol de la media tarde hacia que Po sudara peor que un cerdo…

-No te ofendas, Pork- se disculpo el panda, el jabalí lo miro, fulminándolo… Y pensando en que tal vez tenía razón.

Estaba sentado sobre una caja de madera, en la zona del comedor, bebiendo un té de manzanilla. Acababa de terminar su sopa terrosa y ahora intentaba quitarse el sabor. Su cuerpo, lleno de tierra y sudor, estaba agotado, esa mañana había mas trabajo que de costumbre. No solo la letrina del mal, sino que además había tenido que darle mantenimiento a todo en el circo, y digo a todo: el remolque de Tai y Su, limpiar todas y cada una de las tiendas, ajustar las cuerdas de la red de salvamento, tensar la cuerda floja, ajustar los trapecios… Lo único positivo de todo eso fue que al menos pudo pasar un momento a solas con Tigresa.

-Anda, te reto- un joven lobo gris, 15 años de edad, grito empujando a otro canino idéntico a él.

-Estás loco, viejo-contesto el otro lobo, que a diferencia de su hermano tenía ojos claros, ambarinos.

-Eres una gallina- se burlo el primer lobo. Empezó a aletear con sus brazos y a cacarear.

-Silencio, idiota- Cole le dio un golpe a su hermano, el cual dejo de hacer ruidos de pollo agonizante.

-Entonces hazlo-reto Rocky aun a carcajadas.

-No quiero hacerlo, no voy a entrar a la jaula de esa _cosa._

Po reacciono al escuchar eso. Sus ojos se abrieron y, con discreción, puso especial atención a la conversación de los gemelos.

-Lo sabía, bebito- Rocky comenzó a chuparse el dedo, Cole lanzo un gruñido ahogado.

-Esta bien- se rindió el joven lobo de ojos claros ante las burlas de su hermano.

-Ja ja, vamos- rio el otro.- No vas a sobrevivir ni dos segundos.

Po se puso en pie, sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta el panda seguía sus pasos. Los lobos llegaron a la entrada de la carpa, Po miraba con atención.

"Se llevaran el susto de su vida"- dijo para sus adentros.

En cuanto Cole (O tal vez Rocky, de esa distancia no se les distinguían los ojos) iba a abrir la puerta, algo sucedió. La puerta se abrió dándole a ambos hermanos un golpe en la nariz…

-¡Te mas cuidado pedazo de…!-Grito furioso Cole, pero entonces vio quien le había golpeado.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo Song, la felina se agacho para ayudar al lobo.-No te vi.

-No importa- en ese momento los dos caninos remplazaron el enojo inicial. Ambos se arreglaron el pelaje de la cabeza, Rocky hizo un chequeo de emergencia de su higiene personal, en otras palabras se olfateo la axila. Song soltó una risa ante aquella actitud.

Po suspiro, considerablemente aliviado de que fuera Song quien estaba dentro…

Aun recordaba la primera vez que "presento" a Tigresa y a Song

_-No muerde- dijo él._

_-No quiero, Po- Song estaba fascinada, pero muerta de miedo._

_-Pero ella sí, estoy seguro de que quiere conocerte- sonrió el panda._

Desde entonces era casi imposible que Song dejara de visitar a Tigresa, Po estaba seguro de que no hablaban de nada, pero era bueno saber que se podían llevar bien.

-En serio lo siento- dijo Cole- por favor, que quede entre nosotros- el hizo una seña con su mano y susurro al oído de la felina moteada:- no le digas a tu padre.

Ella se retiro riendo de manera nerviosa.

-Jamás lo hare- aseguro.

Hablando de eso, tal vez olvide mencionar que Song es la respetada hija del dueño del circo. Oh sí, es la hija de Tai Lung y Su. Pero a diferencia de sus tiranamente malvadísimos padres, ella era una persona… Buena, amable, considerada…

-Exageras- dijo Tigresa. Era de noche y Po había ido para darle de cenar. Conversaban en ese momento.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que estas celosa- se burlo él.

-En tus sueños panda…

_**Continuara…**_

_*****__Citando a Fangirl de Rainbow Rowell XD_

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los reviews :D**

**Leonard Kenway:**** Hola :D, muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte y descuida, mas adelante también habrá TiPo, mucho TiPo.**

**TiPofanfoever:**** Wow, tranquila XD. Gracias :3, espero que te guste este fic, con TiPo incluido, y Sip, tienes razón solo que… Yo entre a la escuela hace como tres semanas XD, por eso la ausencia.**

**Taffy1022:**** Hola :3 Me alegra verte por el circo de jade XD, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Tai Lung tiene sus defectos eso si y… Si, si, si, le diste justo al clavo, esa es la temática principal del fic, ejeje, me impresionas :D, y por el TiPo ni te preocupes, sabes que a mí también me encanta esa pareja.**

**Nadia Sakura Águila Cruz:**** Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste.**

**AngieMorJim****: Gracias por eso :3**

**Nalaks:**** Hola, es un gusto leerte otra vez :D, espero que te guste.**

**TheWhiteEyebrows98:**** Muchas gracias :), Jeje, ya no hay metralleta, eso es nuevo XD Gracias por tu review y… Yo también quiero tacos XD. Jeje, no importa, a veces todos nos aburrimos en vacaciones. Bye.**

**The warrior Z:**** Tienes razón XD, bueno espero que te haya gustado.**

**BrisTigressandPo****: No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía eso XD, muchas gracias. Y eso es un buen pasatiempo XD, no tengo idea de por qué quieras matarlos, es un misterio. Jeje, me alegra que te gusten mis fics sin sentido XD. Bye.**

**Mono Pensante:**** Hola, bienvenido :D Muchas gracias. Sobre eso, no aquí no hay humanos, todos son animales, como siempre, solo que Tigresa es exhibida en el circo como alguien "salvaje". Muchas gracias por el review y la calificación.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los fantasmitas del mundo :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia o lo que sea, no duden en dejar un review, lo voy a leer y a meditar la respuesta… **

**Hasta luego**


	3. Tercer acto

**Hola :D**

**Supongo que esta vez no tarde tanto XD**

**No los voy a entretener, espero que les guste.**

_**Kung fu panda pertenece a Dreamworks.**_

**Tercer acto: **

-No, no, no, no- la reptil negó con la cabeza, en su voz se percibía la decepción y la frustración de aquel ensayo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que es: sombrilla, salto, giro?

-Lo lamento, fue culpa mía- se adelanto una de las muchas felinas grises.

Víbora encarno la ceja, con gesto severo. Se aferro con más fuerza a su listón morado, siempre le daba calma…

-Intentémoslo una vez más, síganme- ordeno ella. Se coloco al centro de la pista, las leopardos se agruparon detrás de la reptil.

Víbora odiaba aquellos días cuando Su le ordenaba componer una nueva rutina para sus bailarinas. Era un suplicio tener que ensayar los pasos nuevos y complicados con las sombrillas de colores brillantes.

Comenzaron bien, con un par de giros lentos, fluidos dibujando círculos en la tierra. En su mente ya podían escuchar la música y el rápido cambio de ritmos, el tempo acelerado. Flexionaban las rodillas al momento de descender en sus giros, para después elevarse con un vuelo majestuoso de águila, salían como disparadas de la tierra en sus elegantes saltos y acrobacias aéreas, mortales hacia atrás.

Víbora era la única del grupo que utilizaba un listón de seda. Con el Víbora podía recrear los escenarios más incomprensibles, sus bailes enredosos, llenos de piruetas y giros, graciosas sonrisas le adornaban en rostro cuando bailaba… Pero enseñar a las demás a bailar era otra cosa.

Las felinas tropezaban demasiado gracias a sus patas y colas, anquen eran agiles tenían mucha dificultad para aprender. Solo una de ellas, un chica de ojos azules, era en realidad buena.

-Como siempre- dijo Víbora deteniendo su baile, miro a las felinas para descubrir a su alumna predilecta- Song es la única que puede completar la rutina.

Las demás leopardos miraban a la hija de Tai con envidia. Cada par de ojos felinos despreciaban a Song, pero no lo decían, o admitían en voz alta, nadie quería meterse con su padre.

-¿Cómo va el ensayo?- una voz grave, autoritaria… conocida hizo a Víbora dar un respingo.

-Muy bien señor Tai Lung- se apresuro a responder.

Una risa estruendosa.

Un siseo lleno de odio.

-Debiste ver tu cara- se burlo un ave, Maya, una cotorra verde con corona de plumaje rojizo, se aprecio en la entrada de la carpa.

-Lárgate- ordeno Víbora, Maya soltó una carcajada.

-Porque, siempre me ha gustado el baile de calidad- dijo ella con su voz aguda, chillona y repetitiva- Por desgracia...- se en encogió de hombros- aquí solo están ustedes.

Las felinas gruñeron, Víbora siseo. Nadie insultaba el baile de esas muchachas, excepto Víbora.

-Tomemos un descanso- ordeno Víbora, las chicas asintieron sin rezongar.

-Por favor- insistió Maya- sabes que era broma, no pienso eso enserio.

La reptil no respondió, ni se digno a ver al ave a los ojos, ambarinos, por cierto.

-Ya me conoces, tú sabes lo propensa que soy a burlarme de los ineptos…

Eso hubiera sido un pelea digna de presenciar, por desgracia/ o por fortuna, llego alguien para detener a las chicas a tiempo… Antes de enterrar algún cadáver.

-Maya, Víbora- Una voz igual de chillona que la de maya se escucho a sus espaldas.

-No te metas- gruñeron ambas al unísono.

-Oigan, yo no quiero problemas-aclaro el ave de plumas rojas, totalmente rojas, excepto por una franja azul en la punta de sus alas.

-Entonces vete, esto es cosa de hembras- exigió Víbora con una mirada fulminante.

-Oye, no se tu, pero yo quiero que mi acto de imitación continúe intacto-aclaro Quetz.

-No voy a lastimarla, descuida-tranquilizo la reptil- solo me asegurare de que jamás en su vida pueda abrir el pico…

-Ya llegue- anuncio Song en un susurro. Asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, su tiendas estaba vacía a simple vista, un poco desordenada, habría que decir.

La leopardo entro y se sentó en la cama, en sus manos había un plato de dumplings, aun calientes y comestibles, uno de los privilegios de ser la hija del dueño.

Ella comenzó a reír cuando sintió un cosquilleo en sus piernas. Volteo hacia abajo y vio una nariz rosada y unos bigotes contoneados al olfatear al comida.

-Ya sal, sabes que aquí nunca entra nadie.

Debajo de la cama de bambú salió un joven felino, ojos verdes y pelaje gris, un leopardo. Un cachorro de diez años. El usaba una camisa de lona y un pantalón de color negro.

-Gracias, Song-dijo Peng con una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento.

-Sabes que no es molestia, además eres mi hermano, debo cuidarte- sonrió Song. Pero no Peng, el felino no le había encontrado la gracia a aquella suposición.

-Sabes que soy huérfano-agacho la cabeza, dejo caer sus hombros- no somos hermanos en realidad.

Song se puso en pie y abrazo a Peng por la espalda. El se puso colorado.

-Para mi eres el hermanito que siempre quise- Ella afirmo su abrazo con un leve apretón de manos y un brillo en su mirada. Song le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

-Ya vete, tienes que lavarte la cara-dijo Song mirando fijamente algunos manchones en el rostro de Peng.- Mira nada mas ¡La tienes llena de tierra!

El leopardo se toco la mejilla y en su mano vio algo de color café…

-Sí, claro, ahora voy- dijo balbuceante el felino.- yo… eh, claro me voy a lavar la cara… Porque está llena de tierra.

Peng salió de la tienda de manera apresurada, con un gesto muy nervioso en la cara…

"¿Por qué actúa… así?" se pregunto Song.

De pronto fue como si un foco se hubiera encendido sobre la cabeza de la felina gris..

Song se agacho y reviso debajo de la cama, en donde había estado Peng. Ahí abajo es en donde ella solía esconder su…

-¡Peng!-exclamo entre dientes, debajo de la cama saco un platón de vidrio lleno de migajas-¡Felino glotón, te comiste mi pastel de chocolate!

_Unas pocas velas de cera iluminaban la estancia, su luz anaranjada creaba sombras irregulares alrededor de su figura agazapada. El viento aullaba como un lobo en su lecho de muerte, era un horrible y perturbador sonido que lograba que Po se pusiera más nervioso._

_En sus manos sostenía una bandeja de metal con un par de tazones, uno lleno de agua y otro con cubos de tofu a media descomposición. Un tintineo, de los tazones en las manos temblorosas del panda, se escucho como un estruendoso ruido en medio de aquel silencio._

_El gruñido de su estomago la despertó… Despertó al tigre._

_Po se encogió de hombros ante el rugido de hambre de la felina que se encontraba dentro de la enorme jaula de hierro. Empezó a acercarse, cada vez más titubeante…_

_La luz ilumino sus ojos, parecían de fuego, rojos con un fondo ambarino. Po quedo hipnotizado al verlos. La felina no se movió, su posición agazapada, con las orejas bajas y la nariz arrugada, una mueca salvaje de temor y enojo._

_-Date prisa, panda- grito alguien en el exterior de la carpa. Po se volvió, en la entrada estaba un elefante, enorme animal de piel gris, arrugada, que usaba un pantalón negro y un chaleco azul.- No va a comerte… Entero._

_El paquidermo soltó una carcajada sonora, hizo enfurecer a Po. El panda dio de nuevo un paso al frente, con determinación renovada por las burlas de Dan, el odioso elefante._

_El chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse provoco un escalofrío en el panda. Los bigotes de la felina se movieron con ternura, a pensar de Po, cuando comenzó a olfatear la comida…_

_Un brillo en sus ojos verdes al ver su figura, delgada, elegante… Atrapada, por algún motivo se sintió indagado al verla ahí, con solo un conjunto de ropa interior, una tela rasposa y barata, algo que Tai había hecho solo por censura para las familias con niños pequeños._

_-Ho…Hola-saludo Po, pensando en lo tonto que era hablar con ella, no le iba a responder…_

_-Traje tu cena- el panda estiro la bandeja junto a los barrotes para que ella pudiera olfatearla._

_La tigresa acerco la nariz, pero se aparto casi de inmediato, la comida apestaba a podredumbre._

_-Lo siento- dijo Po- pero no hay nada mejor. Créeme que yo también lo detesto, el truco esta en no dejar que toque tu lengua._

_Tigresa se aparto de los barrotes y se sentó en medio de la jaula, como un felino normal, se cruzo de piernas, con la espalda recta…_

_-¿Qué es lo que….?-dijo incrédulo… Confundido… Impresionado…_

_-¿Cómo es que tu…?_

_Ella no respondió._

_-Hola- dijo la felina después de un tiempo de silencio incomodo._

_-Ho…la- balbuceo el panda, sin poder procesar aquella información._

"_Ella… puede hablar" pensó con una sonrisa "y que linda voz…."_

_-¿Puedes abrir la puerta?-pidió ella._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Lo siento, pero en serio tengo hambre._

_-Ah, claro- entonces Po saco la llave y giro la cerradora, pero se detuvo._

_-No vas a comerme, ¿cierto?_

_Ella sonrió de una manera discreta._

_-Puede ser- dijo- esa comida huele horrible._

Era como si los dos hubieran tenido la misma idea, un recuerdo que compartían y que por alguna razón ambos soñaron, al unísono, aun estando en lugares diferentes…

-Buenas noches, Tigresa.

-Buenas noches, Po.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Contesto reviews:**_

_**Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz: muchas gracias por el review :D**_

_**Leonard Kenway: Oye, gracias. Y si, usa ropa, algo parecido a la película original pero todo de la misma tela que el pantalón de Po. Bye.**_

_**AlienHeart1915: Muchas gracias :D**_

_**TiPofanforever: Bueno, gracias. Se me ocurrió eso hace un tiempo XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado :3**_

_**The warrior Z: Muchas gracias por el review :D\**_

_**Nalaks: Lo tomare como un cumplido XD Y si era justo eso, Tigresa jugando :D. Descuida por eso ni te preocupes, que si van a salir todos y cada uno de ellos XD**_

_**Mimi-chan: Hola, no importa eso, quedo en el pasado. Es bueno leerte por aquí también :3 y que mal eso que te sucede, a mi me ha pasado y te entiendo es la muerte. En fin, me alegra que te guste también esta historia :)**_

_**LuisaLane: Tal vez lo esté XD. Bye**_

_**Taffy1022: Jajaja, no importa, mejor tarde que nunca XD Muchas gracias :3 , Hmmm con respecto a Tai... No puedo dar detalles… (Aun no lo planeo bien XD) pero tal vez tengas razón. Y créeme que procurare actualizar seguido aunque con eso de que la escuela es necesaria y siempre no termine vendiendo chicles… DX**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores invisibles :3**_

_**Si lo desean dejen review, se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra :D**_

_**Hasta luego :D**_


	4. Cuarto Acto

**Hola**

**Ya sé, ya se, tarde demasiado. En serio lo siento, pero estuve ocupada con muchas cosas. Me alegra ver que si les está gustando la historia :D espero que este capitulo igual.**

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, de ser así yo ya estaría viviendo en una mansión sobre una colina… Ah, y TiPo seria oficial desde hace años XD**_

**Cuarto acto:**

**-**Si-dijo con aquella voz falsa, aguda, graciosa que siempre utilizaba cuando salía al escenario- Y entonces Atila dijo "traigo _UNOS _amigos"

Una nueva avalancha de risas inundo el lugar. Oh, ese Mono, lo había hecho otra vez.

Entonces el primate se coloco un saco que pretendía parecer fino, como de seda. En cuanto se puso la "costosa prenda" Mono cambio su tono de voz, ahora era grave, una voz imponente que hizo que todo el mundo callara.

-Ven aquí, vasallo- ordeno el primate, detrás de la cortina roja apareció un insecto verdoso que usaba un sombrero enorme de color amarillo.

-¿Si?, mi rey-dijo el insecto de mala gana.

-Cárgame, mis pies reales son demasiado divinos para pisar el suelo que ya has ensuciado tú- dijo el Mono/emperador.

El público se cubría la boca en un intento desesperado por no reírse del chiste.

-Sí, mi rey- dijo Mantis/ el vasallo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Incluso Tai Lung soltó una risa al momento de ver como el insecto minúsculo se puso en forma de silla y el mono se sentaba sobre él.

Sudaba mucho, claro que era un gran esfuerzo cargar a un animal de más de veinte veces tu talla.

"Tranquilo" solía decirle Mono en los ensayos "Además es un gran ejercicio"

"Para ti" refunfuñaba el bicho "solo sientas tu gordo trasero sobre mis brazos"

"Tú no tienes brazos, viejo" respondía Mono conteniendo la risa.

Mono estaba igual de preocupado, claro que pensaba en el bienestar de su amigo, no quería forzarlo demasiado, por esa razón dejo la silla imperial más cerca esta vez.

Mantis dejo a Mono sobre el falso trono dorado. El simio adopto un semblante serio, cosa que a la vez hizo más gracioso su acto. Mantis tenía un rostro harto, cansado, ya no podía con eso, además de fingir ser el esclavo de su mejor amigo… ¡Qué tontería!

-Ahora tráeme una copa de vino-exigió el emperador del circo.

Los conejos y cabras seguían riendo, a penas respiraban.

Llego Mantis cargando una bandeja con una copa de agua. Mono alzo la ceja con severidad.

-No te pedí esto-grito encolerizado el simio.

-Pero mi señor-se disculpo Mantis arrepentido.

-Perderás tu cabeza-sentencio Mono.

La cortina se agito y un par de caballos salieron de ahí cargando una guillotina de utilería. Mantis perdió todo el color de su rostro al ver el falso aparato… ¡Era un gran actor! El publico incluso se quedo mudo pensando que era real…

"Esto no estaba en mi contrato" recordó mantis haber dicho en la mañana.

"Ninguno de ustedes firmo contrato" le dijo Su con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi señor!-se arrodillo el insecto- ¡Piedad!

-No, yo ya he dictado mi sentencia, no puedo cambiarla- dijo Mono señalando a un lobo que usaba máscara negra, ocultaba su sonrisa. Sostenía la cuerda que sujetaba la enorme cuchilla.

Mantis camino lentamente al tiempo que la banda del circo comenzaba con una cómica marcha fúnebre. Algunas personas del público llegaron a creer en el dramático acto. Los niños se acercaban al escenario pidiendo a sus padres que ayudaran al insecto chistoso.

Mantis llego ahí, coloco su cuello en la base del aparato y el lobo lo miro por última vez. En ese momento bajo, en cámara lenta, la cuchilla de la guillotina cayo "cortando" el cuello del sirviente…

El publico grito como nunca lo habían hecho. Algunas risas y suspiros de alivio se escucharon por todo el lugar.

¿Por qué se emocionaron? Ah, pues por el acto de Mantis.

Volviendo al momento en que la cuchilla baja hasta el cuello de Mantis….

En ese instante se escucho un fuerte crujido y miles de papeles de colores salieron disparados por la carpa. Mono se despojo de su ridículo disfraz y se paro junto a mantis, quien estaba ileso, y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

"Supongo que no estuvo tan mal" pensó el insecto con una sonrisa "Al menos esta vez no hubo jitomates"

Cuando la mayoría del confeti se había dispersado, Tai Lung se acerco al centro de la pista y anuncio:

-Un aplauso para Mono y Mantis- dijo y el publico obedeció- nuestros graciosos payasos.

El leopardo hizo un invisible gesto con la mano y ordeno a los dos que se retiraran, así lo hicieron, Mono caminaba altivo y sonriente a causa de su triunfo, pero un segundo antes de pasar la cortina roja para cambiarse…. Cayo.

Al principio todos guardaron silencio por la estrepitosa caída… Hasta que vieron la cascara de banana junto al pie de Mono.

"Que gran chico" pensaba la mayoría de los presentes mientras las sonoras carcajadas salían de sus gargantas "eso en realidad fue inesperado"

Mantis apoyo a Mono, el se fue caminando mientras acariciaba su brazo, su rostro reflejaba su vergüenza.

"Eso fue un accidente" se lamentaba por dentro. Tanto tiempo había pasado queriendo que la gente se riera con él… Y no fue así, de un modo o de otro, siempre terminaban riéndose _de_ él.

Mantis no dijo nada, decidió que sería mejor dejar a su amigo solo un rato, cada uno se fue a su tienda.

Mono camino en la oscuridad por un momento, pensando en el vacio… en su pasado…

"Jamás debí venir aquí" pensó recordando su deshonrosa caída de hacia unos momentos.

-Amigo- Mono ignoro al sujeto que le hablaba- ¿Estás bien?

"¿estoy bien?" pensó sarcástico "No, idiota, no estoy bien"

-Claro, viejo- respondió el primate fingiendo una sonrisa- no fue nada, solo un golpe.

Po se quedo mirando a su compañero, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, Mono siempre mentía con respecto a sus sentimientos. En la pista todo el mundo creía en él como un actor seguro, cómico… pero no era cierto.

-Se que no a propósito lo de la cascara- dijo Po. Mono lo miro con un gesto incrédulo.

-¿Qué?-su voz se agudizo al momento de decir aquello- claro que fue planeado, lo hice a propósito, sabía que les daría mucha más risa que el resto de mi actuación.

El panda noto la tristeza reflejada en la cara de su, usualmente, risueño amigo.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Po- trabajo en la cocina, podría traerte un pedazo de pastel de chocolate…

-No gracias- hizo un gesto con su mano para rechazar el ofrecimiento- Yo... Prefiero las galletas…

-Anda, conozco a alguien que podría conseguir un tarro de galletas para ti solo- insistió el úrsido- y Tai jamás se enterara.

-estoy bien, Po-Mono soltó un falso bostezo a la vez que se estiraba- solo necesito dormir un poco.

El primate comenzó a alejarse aun con su falso bostezo.

-Buenas noches, Mono- se despidió Po.

Mono no devolvió sus palabras, gruño por lo bajo y luego entro a su tienda aventando las cortinas.

Po negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué siempre hace eso?" se pregunto mientras caminaba en dirección a la carpa, quisiera o no ya era hora de que Sogn bailara, él y Tigresa jamás se lo perdían.

Entro cuando, por fortuna, no había nadie ahí, en la oscuridad a penas y podía ver sus propias manos, así que tanteo en su pantalón hasta sacar la llave de la jaula de Tigresa. Ella despertó al verlo llegar, pues, a diferencia de Po, ella era perfectamente capaz de ver en la oscuridad.

-¿Ya es hora?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Po hizo girara la llave y abrió la puerta metálica. Ella se puso en pie y salió de la jaula con una sonrisa aun más grande.

-Gracias-dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po- llevo esperando esto toda la noche.

-Lo sé- el sonrió con sus ojos.

-Vamos- Tigresa jalo el brazo de Po y ambos comenzaron a correr en las sombras de la carpa del circo.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos simplemente disfrazarnos- sugirió el panda un poco nervioso.

-No digas eso- se burlo Tigresa- hemos hecho esto miles de veces.

Y tenía razón. Siempre que salían a ver el baile de Song subían por las escaleras de la iluminación para tener mejor vista... Y no ser descubiertos. Nadie en el circo sabio de sus escapadas al techo, excepto Grulla, claro que el era la clase de persona a quien le interesa un comino si te caías o no.

El panda paso su brazo por los hombros de Tigresa. Esta se sobresalto un poco, pero al recordar que era Po se relajo con su contacto, al punto de acostarse en el.

Debajo, la sombra de aquellas chicas bailaba al tiempo que todas las damas. Víbora sobresalía entre ellas, no solo por ser la única carente de brazos, sino por ser la mejor. Su figura se movía graciosa por toda la pista, mientras las chicas felinas le hacían coro con su baile.

-Siempre me gusto como baila- comento Tigresa mirando una vez más el baile de la reptil.

-¿Y?- Po se encogió de hombros- ¿Te gustaría bailar así?

-Claro- respondió ella levantando su cabeza un poco.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el juguetón úrsido- Si tú ya eres la creatura más temible del mundo.

-Oye- ella fingió enojarse- No es bueno conformarse, tener varias habilidades es de mucha ayuda.

Po reafirmo su abrazo, ella recostó su cabeza en el suave estomago del panda. Vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando fue turno de Song de hacer su "solo" de baile. No importaba cuantas veces la vieran, seguía siendo grandioso, era la única de las felinas que se movía con la misma fluidez que su maestra reptil, sus movimientos eran precisos, pero no forzados, era una bailarina nata.

-No prefieres bailar así- le sugirió Po a Tigresa mientras soltaba un risilla.

Tigresa golpeo a po en el hombro y le saco la lengua con un gesto infantil.

-No exageres, panda- le advirtió Tigresa.

Continuaron sentados en una plataforma junto a las luces de colores, mientras veían como Song y las demás damas de las sombras hacían una reverencia y luego se retiraban.

-Bueno, mejor ya vámonos-el panda alzo sus brazos y bostezó.

Al momento en que Po se disponía bajar la música cambio. En ese momento al banda del circo dejo de tocar la melodía que bailaban Song y sus amigas, la sinfonía cambio bruscamente a una con mas tonos graves y acompasados. Un poco más lenta… hasta cierto punto…oscura.

Tigresa irguió las orejas, siempre escuchaba esa música, pero jamás supo a qué acto pertenecía. Un par de cortinas de seda en color blanco bajaron del techo. Po y Tigresa miraron hacia abajo y vieron a una felina gris bailando, colgándose de una manera delicada de las telas, como enredándose de una forma graciosa, tierna, hermosa.

-Esa es Su- dijo Po mirando con admiración a la felina al momento en que las telas comenzaban a subir junto con ella.

Tigresa sintió el pelo de su cabeza erizarse ante aquella señal de peligro. Las telas subían junto con el ritmo de la música… Y Su se colgaba de ellas. En cualquier momento llegaría a la altura en donde se encontraban los dos cirqueros marginados.

Po sujeto la cintura de Tigresa, para darse confianza. Ella le correspondió el abrazo, se congelo el tiempo.

En ese momento Po sentía la fría mirada de Su clavarse en ellos dos mientras pasaba volando sujetando sus telas.

Pero no.

Tigresa suspiro de alivio. Po aun contenía la respiración.

Su no hacía caso a anda mientras estaba ahí arriba, mientras pudiera elevarse con su baile de seda nada le importaba. Para ella solo existía el dulce tacto de sus telas, el palpitar de su corazón al momento de elevarse en el aire, su movimiento mientras estuviera viva. En ese momento le importaba nada lo que los demás le hubieran dicho en un pasado, eso se quedaba allá abajo, ella ya no pensaba en nada más que en los aplausos y sorprendidos gestos del publico… La querían, en serio la querían y admiraban.

-Mejor vámonos- Tigresa obedeció, ella y Po comenzaron a bajar por la escalera de hierro, mientras que Su no los hubiera visto todo estaría bien.

Al momento en que sus pies volvieron a tocar la tierra, Po se paralizo, Tigresa se apresuro a ponerse a cuatro patas…

-¿Po… que es lo que?-Song parecía haber perdido el color de su cara, inundada de miedo….

-¡No, Song!-Susurro Po, se apresuro a tapar la boca de la felina.

-No es lo que parece- le dijo el panda.

La felina de ojos azules no parecía escuchar, su mente solo estaba concentrada en la otra felina salvaje, en la tigresa… Fuera de su jaula.

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Contesto los reviews:**

_**Nalaks:**_** No, para nada, solo usa esa ropa en el recuerdo, el resto del tiempo viste un conjunto parecido al de la película, solo que del mismo color que los pantalones de Po. En realidad me parece una excelente idea, podría agregarla al fic, solo tenme paciencia plis. Espero que te gustara el capitulo :D**

_**TiPofanforever:**_** Gracias :D Sí, me pareció que Víbora sería buen para el trabajo, y lo de Song… XD, Hmmm, lamento eso del recuerdo, aun faltan algunos más, posiblemente más tristes :( Oye, no es ser rara, es ser diferente… Hasta luego :D**

_**AlienHeart1915:**_** Gracias por el review :D**

_**Leonard Kenway:**_** Jeje, gracias, cuídate :D**

_**Mimi-chan:**_** Muchas gracias, por eso ni te apures, que si habrá mucho TiPo :)**

_**The Warrior Z:**_** Gracias XD, me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte**

_**Danmoy**_**: Si, supongo que los hago sufrir demasiado. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, bye.**

_**Luisa Tatis:**_** Hola. Wow, gracias… Y si, una nutritiva cena de Panda XD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, hasta luego.**

_**TheWhiteEyebrows98:**_** Tranquila, calma. Hmmm, eso es malo, la verdad te entiendo la escuela y otras cosas me reducen el tiempo de leer y escribir fics a casi nada. Y no, no puedes comer panda, es solo de Tigresa XD , Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo… descuida, se defenderme de los burros XD**

**Saludos a los demás lectores :D**

**Ya saben, pueden dejar review si les agrado el capitulo… Y si no…. Pues también XD**

**Hasta luego**

_PD: Bueno, solo quiero avisar que ya actualice mis demás fics, si gustan leerlos, pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil :D_


	5. Quinto acto

**Hola :D**

**Aunque este fin de semana tengo mucho que hacer, me di un tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste.**

**Quinto Acto:**

Se fue en cuanto su turno termino al momento en que su madre piso la pista. Ella hizo una reverencia al momento en que la emocionada audiencia estallo en aplausos. Song, Víbora y las demás damas de las sombras inclinaron la cabeza con respeto cuando Su pasaba junto a ellas. La leopardo miro por un momento, con gesto altanero, a las patéticas bailarinas terrestres.

Las demás se retiraron de inmediato, murmurando cosas entre dientes que tenían que ver con Su, y su ascendencia. Se quedo un momento sosteniendo la pesada cortina escarlata con su pata derecha. Un brillo de admiración se coló en sus ojos azules en el mismo instante en que Su se elevo en el aire. Bailaba con gracia, belleza, algo que incluso Song creía imposible de una persona con su actitud tan…. Despreciable….

-¡Song, ven acá, ya debemos cambiarnos el vestuario!-la felina moteada se volvió al escuchar esa voz aguda llamándola. Víbora tenía el seño fruncido y apremiaba a Song para que se diera prisa.

-Un segundo- dijo ella con un gesto de su mano.

La reptiliana maestra de baile rodo los ojos con desdén, pero que se le iba a hacer, al fin y al cabo Song era la hija del dueño del circo, prácticamente era intocable.

Seguía observando el vuelo de su madre hasta que un leve movimiento en el techo capto su atención. Una de las lámparas con reflector fijo se había movido, apenas un leve temblor sin importancia… Un sombra paso por la luz, un manchón oscuro, pequeño y fugaz.

Song torció el gesto, curiosa fijo su fina vista de gato en todas y cada una de las lámparas del techo. Ninguna se movía, ni una sola, únicamente aquel reflector al otro lado del escenario.

-¡Víbora!-grito Song, se apresuro a cambiar sus ropas oscuras por un brillante conjunto color azul turquesa y una sombrilla en color negro profundo. Sus compañeras de baile miraron extrañadas a la prodigio hija del jefe.

-Qué-exclamo la serpiente, distraída mientras se aplicaba una sombra violeta en los ojos.

-Vuelvo en cinco- dijo ella justo antes de salir corriendo.

-¿Cinco qué?- pregunto la líder ahora poniéndose algo de rubor.

Song no se quedo a responder. Ella guardo su sombrilla y se escabullo por debajo de las gradas. No podía dejarse ver por nadie, ni siquiera por sus padres…

Estaba casi al borde exterior de la carpa cuando escucho unas pisadas metálicas, algunas puntadas suaves en la escalera de acceso que, en general, utilizaban los miembros de mantenimiento.

Voces, dos… Ambas graves, pero era obvio que pertenecían a dos seres de distinto sexo. El hombre era algo robusto, supuso la felina por el sonido retumbante de sus pasos en la escalera tubular. Mientras que la chica parecía delgada, ágil, sigilosa, pues sus pasos ni siquiera se oían.

-Por poco- suspiro el hombre, el iba bajando en primer lugar. Casi llegaba al suelo.

-Tienes razón, debemos tener más cuidado con nuestros escondites- apoyo la chica.

-Oye, fue idea tuya subir ahí-rezongó el macho- yo quería disfrazarnos ¡Pero Noooo! Tú preferías presumir tus reflejos felinos y obligarme a trepar ahí.

Song escuchaba atenta aquella platica, discusión. Esos dos, quienes quiera que fueran, debían ser muy unidos como para tener una pelea sin siquiera elevar la voz, o gruñir de vez en cuando.

-Está bien- dijo en burla la mujer- la próxima vez tú consigue un disfraz y yo subiré sola al techo.

-No quiero dejarte sola- se quejo el otro- ¡Porque crees que subo contigo cada semana!

Se detuvieron. Song dejo de escuchar sus voces cuando llegaron al nivel del suelo. Hubiera sido más prudente quedarse oculta bajo las gradas, espiarlos… Pero todo el mundo sabe que la curiosidad mato al gato…

La música que acompañaba el baile enredoso de Su acelero el tempo, como una sinfonía…marcha fúnebre que anunciaba el final….

Ambos mamíferos sonreían… pero su alegría termino, remplazada por terror… Abrieron los ojos con una enorme decepción. Tigresa se apresuro a reaccionar. Po no había bajado aun y la felina de ojos carmín ya estaba agazapada, gruñendo como siempre lo hacía, rezando en su interior que Song no la hubiera visto en dos patas, mucho menos oído su plática con Po.

El panda se quedo congelado una milésima de segundo, Song estaba tan fría como él, ambos se paralizaron un momento. Claro que Song despertó antes, con el terror brillando en su dulce mirada se tapo la boca y exclamo:

-¿Po… que es lo que?- la frase se quedo así, el color gris de su rostro estaba como drenado por el miedo de ver a su amiga salvaje en libertad, gruñendo… enseñando esos dientes afilados de tigre…

-¡No es lo que parece!-dijo Po, ya era tarde. Song cayó como una pluma en sus brazos. Po sujeto la cabeza de su inconsciente amiga con delicadeza.

-¡Genial!-exclamo con sarcasmo Tigresa poniéndose en pie.

Po la miro con un semblante que claramente decía "¡Es enserio, ahora!"

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto ella colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es llevarla a su habitación, dejarla en su cama y esperar que…

-Ella crea que lo soñó-complemento Tigresa. Po asintió.

-Por suerte su acto ya termino-suspiro de alivio la felina.

El panda se detuvo, pensativo…

"SI, termino con las damas de las sombras… ¡Pero aun no era el último acto!"

-¡Su acto de clausura!-grito en un susurro el panda.

-¡Rayos!-gruñó Tigresa.

Po quedo pensativo mientras sostenía la cabeza de su amiga felina. Parecía tan profundamente dormida que estaba seguro de que ella no despertaría a tiempo.

"Tengo que hacer algo" se dijo en silencio la felina anaranjada "esto fue mi culpa" pensaba mientras crispaba sus garras.

-Si no aparece Song lo más seguro es que vallan a sospechar-dijo Po con un gesto nervioso en su rostro.

-Entonces van a buscarla y… Por consecuencia, a nosotros.

Tigresa asintió, su rostro se mostraba serio, pensativo… Tenía un plan.

-Oye, Po-dijo la tigre con emoción oculta. El mencionado se volvió- ¿Dónde guardan su vestuario las damas de las sombras?

El panda claramente no entendió el mensaje, alzo la ceja.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con sus ropas?-se escandalizo el úrsido.

-Voy a remplazar a Song….

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- era obvio que a Po no le agradaba la idea.

Tigresa rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba a su novio panda.

-Rayos Tigresa, eso es una tontería. No sabes bailar-señalo el panda con disgusto- Además de que eres un Tigre.- su amiga se le quedo mirando como "¿Y?", Po suspiro y respondió:- Ella es un leopardo de las nieves, en todo sentido, es más pequeña que Tu- Po se golpeo la frente- su ropa no te va a quedar ni con… _nada_…. Tigresa, es imposible, además de que tu piel es _anaranjada. _

-Cielos- suspiro el panda una vez más- Ni un murciélago con cataratas podría pensar que tu eres Song.

Tigresa escucho cada pesimista palabra con paciencia, cuando Po parecía perder el aliento Tigresa se adelanto y preguntó con un gesto cansado "¿Terminaste?"

-Por eso nos van a ayudar-dijo ella. El oso estaba más confundido que antes.

-Faltan solo dos actos para la clausura-anuncio Po- tenemos como diez minutos, ¿Qué haremos en 10 minutos?

-Tu tranquilo-dijo ella restándole importancia- solo ven y disfruta el show.

-¿Eh?-Po la miro alejarse como si nada- ¿Cuál Show?

Ella no respondió solo siguió andando.

"Al menos debo llevarla a su cuarto" entonces Po levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de la bailarina, intentando no ser visto por nadie, se dirigió fuera de la carpa. Gracias a los preparativos para el gran final no había nadie en el campamento, Po transportó a Song hasta su tienda. La dejo sobre la cama con delicadeza y luego se fue corriendo.

"¿Qué rayos te sucede Tigresa?" grito Po en su mente, al tiempo que corría en dirección a la carpa.

**O~o~O~o~O**

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tigresa?- pregunto fastidiado.

-Necesito que me ayudes-dijo ella dando un paso al frente.

- ¿En qué?-Dijo el otro- se mas especifica.

-Song, la hija de Tai me vio…

Riko abrió sus ojos al punto de casi salir de sus orbitas.

- ¿Te… te vio…fuera…?

Tigresa asintió.

-Está bien-acepto aquel de la voz profunda- le borrare la memoria de inmediato.

Se volteo con un bat de beisbol entre sus manos…

Tigresa se horrorizo.

-No, tranquilo Riko- insistió la felina- aun no. Necesito una de tus ilusiones.

El animal arqueo la ceja.

- ¿Puedes lograr que me vea como Song?- pregunto Tigresa, cruzando los dedos para que así fuera.

El mago coloco una mano en su pecho con aire indignado.

-Me ofendes-expreso herido- puedo hacer que hasta Po pueda verse como Song y nadie se daría cuenta.

-Lo sé- sonrió Tigresa- ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Vas a suplantarla?-el mago tenía una expresión siniestra y burlona.

Ella asintió.

-Perfecto-dijo Riko- ven acá. Tigresa se acerco al enorme murciélago con sombrero de copa.

La felina de ojos rojos se sentó en una silla giratoria, se puso cómoda mientras que Riko hacia su "magia"

**O~o~O~o~O**

En el centro de la carpa los gemelos actuaban. Los dos lobos Cole y Rocky se insultaban mutuamente provocando carcajadas… Y no, ellos no eran payasos…

Eran "Cole Y Rocky: los fantásticos Lobos malabaristas"

_-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces-se quejo el gemelo de ojos oscuros (Rocky)_

_-Es "Rocky y Cole…"_

_Mientras que su hermano gemelo rodaba los ojos de manera exagerada._

No necesitaban banda sonora, pero la banda siempre insistía en poner el ambiente con una alegre tonada de circo clásico, ya saben el "Tara, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, ra ¡Circo! Tara, ra, ra, ra, ra ¡Afro Circo! ¡Afro circo! ¡Motas, Afro!"

En fin, los dos hermanos hacían siempre una rutina con distintos tipos de cosas… Pinos, aros, sombreros, limones, incluso una vez lo hicieron con bebes…

Después sus madres es rompieron la cara ¡A quien se le ocurre jugar con los hijos de maestras de Jiujitsu!

Además, cada vez que hacían su acto terminaban peleando. Mientras los dos caninos estuvieran malabareando por separado no pasaba nada, pero cuando comenzaban a hacerlo juntos… Bueno, todo se tornaba complicado. Cole siempre se quejaba de que Rocky no sabía hacerlo bien, que se caían todas las cosas. Mientras que Rocky acusaba a Cole de ser un aguafiestas y quitarle toda la diversión al trabajo.

Ambos se terminaban insultando en público, sin dejar de hacer sus trucos, por suerte. Entre ellos se gritaban cosas como: "Cerebro de roca" mientras otro respondía "Eres tan feo que tu mama creyó que habías nacido al revés"… Claro que para esa altura ya todo el circo estaba muriendo de la risa.

-Somos gemelos, idiota.

Po se hubiera carcajeado de lo lindo, de no ser porque seguía preocupado.

"¿Dónde estás, Tigresa?" pensaba mientras intentaba encontrar a su amiga desaparecida. Pensando en que ojala y nadie la viera.

El panda vio el cambio repentino en las luces de la carpa interior. La mayoría de los reflectores ahora se habían apagado, dejando paso a una atmosfera oscura, iluminada solo por una lámpara de un azul intenso.

En el centro de la pista apareció una felina delgada, ocultaba su rostro en una sombrilla negra, sus ojos azules brillaban aun mas, como algo en realidad mágico.

Miraba asombrado, cuando la banda comenzó a tocas, primero con un compas lento, suave. Song imitaba su moverse fluido de la música, sin dejar que la lentitud de la melodía fuera un impedimento, muy por el contrario, le añadía dramatismo a su actuación.

Un montón de luces en verde, rojo, amarillo y purpura salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, cuando la música cambio bruscamente. Acelero de repente, un giro interesante para aquel baile, Song parecía confundida, pero todo el mundo supuso que era parte del acto, así que nadie se sorprendió cuando la felina gris reanudo su baile de sombrilla.

Abriendo y cerrando el paraguas junto con los graves y agudos de la música instrumental. Moviendo su cuerpo de forma tan precisa, tan elegante y graciosa que parecía ser parte de la misma canción.

Un grupo de felinas idénticas a ella se le unieron, por detrás y luego adelante. Terminaron bailando una coreografía tan grandiosa que parecía imposible de creer, había valido por completo el precio del boleto.

Po no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Por un lado se encontraba asombrado… Por el otro ya no sabía que pensar…

"¿Qué hiciste?" Se preguntó pensando en su felina amiga secreta.

Era imposible que fuera Tigresa, esa felina bailarina era delgada en extremo, más bajita, su pelaje grisáceo… Era Song, tenía que ser ella.

Pero ¿Cómo?

La música en ningún momento se detuvo, mientras la felina moteada se retiraba Po se acerco a la parte trasera del escenario. No la vio ahí. Estuvo buscando por unos segundos antes de que las demás bailarinas terminaran su rutina y volvieran a cambiarse.

Decepcionado, el panda dio media vuelta de regreso al campamento, a buscar a Tigresa antes de que fuera tarde. No había avanzado ni un paso fuera de la carpa cuando sintió que alguien abrazaba su espalda.

- ¿A dónde vas, tonto?-cuestiono ella con picardía.

-A buscar a…..- se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Sorpresa!-grito ella dándole un beso a Po. Él le correspondió sorprendido.

- ¡Tigresa!... ¿Cómo fue que tú?-exclamo sin poder contener su confusión y alegría.

La felina coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios del panda.

-Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos-dijo con un pequeño guiño.

_**Continuara…**_

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchas gracias :D, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Bye :D**

**AlienHeart1915: Bueno, en realidad eso sucederá hasta el siguiente capítulo, de todas formas espero que este te haya gustado.**

**Nalaks: Si, a todos nos pasa, incluso a mi XD. Y si, pero ya ni modo :( . Si, y no. La vio fuera de la jaula si, se sorprendió de verla caminar en dos patas, Nop. Eso es genial, paciencia ante todo :D**

**Gracias a los demás lectores, pero ya enserio, no sean tímidos, dejar un review es totalmente gratis XD**

**Hasta luego.**


	6. Sexto acto

**Sexto acto:**

Riko observaba el espectáculo, colgado sobre sus patas traseras, con sus alas y su capa envolviendo su cuerpo, miraba orgulloso su trabajo.

Sus ojos caoba se fijaban en los graciosos y fluidos movimientos de Tigresa. Pues incluso desde aquella altura Tigresa lograba parecerse a Song en su forma de bailar, aunque si se prestaba atención cualquiera podría notar sus tropiezos y algunas poses incorrectas, pero solo parecía que Riko se percataba de ello.

Desde las alturas vio como Tigresa hacia una reverencia y cubría su rostro con su sombrilla, después de retirarse aparecieron los demás actos del circo. Riko no se molesto en ocultarse, extendió sus alas y planeó un momento sobre las cabezas del asombrado público.

-¡Mira, mami!-gritaron algunos niños al ver al gigantesco murciélago volar.

Silencioso, oscuro, misterioso, como una sombra, descendió al centro de la pista, justo a tiempo para su turno. Las damas de las sombras fingieron sorpresa al ver al mago aterrizar. Riko se acerco a una de las felinas grises y la cubrió con un su capa negra. El público miraba asombrado.

Por debajo de la capa se notaba la figura felina, esbelta y delicada, pero en el momento en que Riko retiro su prenda oscura, la leopardo había desaparecido.

Todos los que se sentaban en las gradas y palcos ahogaron un grito al ver aquella demostración. Dos segundos de silencio sepulcral. Un minuto entero de gritos, vítores y aplausos.

Riko hizo una reverencia. Se colocaba su capa cuando de la nada, él ya no estaba. La larga capa negra caía con lentitud a la tierra de la pista principal.

-¡Wow!-exclamo una voz masculina detrás de las cortinas del escenario- ¡Eso fue bárbaro!

Tigresa ya no estaba a su lado. Después de salir de la pista y hablar un rato con Po decidió que sería mejor que regresara a su jaula, así no se arriesgarían a que alguien más la viera caminar.

_-Odio guardar el secreto- le comento Po un día._

_Ella lo miro con suavidad, con delicadeza respondió:_

_-Es lo mejor para los dos- Po no entendía lo que ella intentaba decir, así que Tigresa lo explico mejor:_

_-Po, ¿Cómo te sentirías si ellos, o cualquiera en este circo, supiera que soy civilizada y aun así me exhibieran?_

_-Nadie dejaría que alguien como tu se rebajara como atracción, mucho menos que usaran ese látigo contigo._

_-Sí, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas para el resto de los chicos._

_-No veo como- se quejo el panda. Ella ya no le dijo mas, tal vez era muy pronto para que Po entendiera lo delicado que era el asunto. _

_-No sé porque, pero supongo que no tengo opción- dijo él con una risilla- guardare el secreto, espero que tú hagas lo mismo…._

_-Tigresa, mi nombre es Tigresa- respondió ella sujetando la mano del panda._

La felina esperaba con expectación la salida de todos los artistas, ansiaba con ganas enormes que todos se retiraran de la carpa, así ella quedaría sola, más tarde durante la noche Po la visitaría y charlarían de cosas sin importancia hasta que ella terminara co su cena.

Así era siempre, no era perfecto, pero a los dos les funcionaba. Después de todo no eran tan diferentes, de alguna manera ambos eran solo una atracción mas en aquel circo. El ultimo Panda Gigante y La Felina Salvaje. Ambos rechazados de alguna manera por los propios compañeros, cuya única razón para no ayudar era el miedo que le tenían a Tai Lung, miedo de ser despedidos y no encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer.

Pues todos en el Circo de Jade tenían su historia. Algunas eran más dramáticas y tristes que otras, pero fuera quien fuera, todos habían llegado al circo de Tai en busca de una sola cosa, aceptación. Muchos de los ahora artistas de circo en su pasado habían hecho cosas malas, o simplemente tomado malas decisiones, y por azares del destino terminaron siendo acogidos en el mundo circense, el único lugar en donde no se les juzgaba.

Po no era la excepción, la única diferencia era que el panda había llegado ahí por solo un error en el camino. Se había perdido y fue separado de su padre cuando apenas tenía doce. Ahora que era un adulto se preguntaba cada noche ¿Cómo estaría el señor Ping? ¿Seguiría con el restaurante? ¿Lo buscaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos?

-Hola- saludo el panda sacando, de una manera brusca, a Tigresa de sus pensamientos.

Ella no le respondió, su mirada de rubí estaba enfocada en la silueta que caminaba detrás del panda.

Po sostenía en sus manos un pedazo de… ¿Leche? Pero eso era imposible, pensó ella, la única persona que puede conseguir eso en el circo era…

-Lamento esto-dijo Po- en serio, Tigresa, me disculpo de ante mano por lo que hice.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

-¿Por qué…?-comenzó a preguntar- ¿Qué hiciste, panda?-preguntó ella con seriedad.

Po se hizo a un lado, la luz de su vela ilumino otro rostro, uno gris, con unos ojos del color de zafiros, brillando a contra luz, un poco temerosos y abiertos en su totalidad.

-Ella….-Tigresa no lo creía.

"Cielos, Po, ¿Qué has hecho?" grito furiosa en su mente, pues su cuerpo se había paralizado.

Sorprendida y hasta cierto punto traicionada, se quedo en silencio, contemplando a la felina que estaba de pie frente a su jaula. Con Po a un lado, sosteniendo la comida y rezando porque Tigresa lo entendiera, y que Song no volviera a desmayarse.

-Si, Song- dijo el panda acercándose disimuladamente al seguro de la jaula de hierro- ella hablo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto, sin percatarse de la furiosa mirada que Tigresa le dirigía a cierto úrsido bicolor.

-No es nada mágico, eso te lo aseguro- terceo Tigresa con sarcasmo en la voz.

Song volvió a enmudecer, pero ya no estaba tan sorprendida ni asustada como antes.

-¿Tu…?-comenzó la leopardo, un poco tímida- ¿No eres… ya sabes, salvaje?

La felina de pelaje anaranjado se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y encaro a la hija de Tai.

-Al parecer no-respondió.

Po observaba en silencio, todo iba bien.

-¿Entonces esa vez que Po…?-Song recordó aquella noche en que Po….

_-Pero ella sí, estoy seguro de que quiere conocerte- sonrió el panda._

Ese momento regreso a la mente de Song, lo vivió tan real como si acabara de pasar. Veía en ese momento la carpa iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba por el traga luz del techo abierto. Recordó su miedo, una carga de adrenalina recorriéndole las venas al momento de acariciar la cabeza de su prima felina salvaje.

-¿Tu en realidad querías conocerme?-pregunto tímida la felina de ojos azules.

Tigresa arqueo la ceja, miro a Po un segundo, el suplicaba en silencio.

-Supongo que sí- ella se encogió de hombros- era interesante ver que la hija de los dos jefes no era tan…

-¿Insensible, malvada, despreciable?-sugirió la joven leopardo.

-Exacto- asintió Tigresa- además me conmovió la forma en que adoptaste al otro cachorro.

Po abrió al boca, ¿De qué cachorro hablaban?

-¿Tu… sabias sobre Peng?-dijo incrédula la chica de ojos azules.

-Yo lo vi rondando un día por aquí, no le dije nada-recordó Tigresa esa mañana en que un joven leopardo de las nieves se había colado en la carpa, buscando algo de comer.- El solo se me acerco y pregunto si tenía algo de comida, le di un pan rancio, que había sobrado de mi desayuno.

-¿Entonces eras tú esa felina de quien siempre me habla?-pregunto Song.

Tigresa arqueo la ceja.

_-Es muy tierna-comentó un día Peng- parece muy mala, pero es muy buena, incluso me contaba cuentos cuando yo estaba ahí de noche._

_-¿De quién hablas, Peng?-le preguntó Song mientras se colocaba algo de máscara en las pestañas._

_-De ella, la que me cuidaba antes que tú-revelo el pequeño felino. _

En aquel entonces Song creía que Peng hablaba de alguna mujer caritativa, o de alguna de sus compañeras, no tenía ni idea de que aquella persona maravillosa de quien tanto hablaba su hermanito era el tigre del sur de china, la felina enjaulada.

-Esperen- interrumpió el panda- ¿Quisieran explicarme de que cachorro hablan?

Las dos felinas se miraron de manera cómplice.

-No es algo que te incumba, Po- respondió Tigresa con una sonrisa ladina sospechosa, al igual que Song.

El panda se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, como un niño pequeño.

Las felinas soltaron una carcajada al unísono.

-Oye, Po- llamo Tigresa.

-¿Qué?-dijo resentido el panda, sonriendo aun así.

-¿Te molestaría abrir la jaula?

-En lo absoluto-dijo Po, saco la llave de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Tigresa salió, se quedo sentada en la orilla de la puerta.

Una vez que Tigresa fue libre, ella, Po y Song hablaron durante mucho tiempo. No sabían cuanto había pasado, pero ya era casi el amanecer, no tenían sueño. Estaban a penas conociéndose. Podría decir incluso que paso la noche, ellos se despidieron con una cara larga por la separación.

Horas habían estado riendo, hablando, simplemente respondiendo las mil preguntas que Song tenía que formular. Cosas como: ¿Desde cuándo puedes hablar? Y con respuestas simples como: Desde que mis padres me enseñaron.

Al final habían avanzado mucho, Po se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, de alguna forma había logrado que Tigresa y Song se llevaran bien, incluso parecía que ya podrían llamarse amigas.

A mitad de su plática, a Song se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Tigresa quedo callada ante la interrogante de la otra felina.

-No quiero que los demás sientan pena por mi-respondió- estoy bien yo sola.

Po, quien estaba sentado junto a ella, la rodeo con su brazo.

-Bueno, tal vez no del todo sola- rio la felina de ojos rojos al sentir el contacto de Po.

Song lanzo un suspiro ante la ternura del momento.

-Lamento mucho lo que mis padres han hecho contigo- le dijo con sinceridad la bailarina moteada.

-Este es el tipo de cosas que deseo evitar- dijo la tigre del sur- no te sientas mal- dijo con una voz suave, sujetando el hombro de la otra.- no fue culpa tuya.

-Créeme que intente evitarlo, pero mi mama tiene una relación especial con ese látigo, puedo decirte que incluso llego a usarlo conmigo.

-¿En serio?-exclamo Po.

-Sí, un par de veces-confeso la felina agachando la mirada.

Y así paso la noche, un par de horas antes del amanecer Po se vio obligado a recordarles a las chicas que ya era de día, Tigresa debía regresar a la jaula y Song a su habitación antes de que alguien fuera a buscarla.

-Fue un placer conocerte de verdad, Tigresa- dijo Song cuando ya estaba a punto de salir.

-El gusto fue mío- respondió la tigresa.

Song salió de la carpa, ahí solo estaban Po y Tigresa. La felina ya estaba dentro de su jaula.

-¿Entonces… no estás enojada conmigo?-pregunto el úrsido rascándose la nuca.

-No, claro que no Po-respondió Tigresa con una voz tranquila, demasiado- Pero agradece que ya estoy aquí adentro.

El panda se congelo del miedo.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya- se despidió Po ya en la puerta de servicio- hoy es mi turno de limpiar la cocina.

El panda se fue sin decir más. Tigresa miro el cielo, le esperaba un largo día, pero por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir.

**O~o~O~o~O**

Lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Tenía que decirle a alguien lo que acababa de ver dentro de la carpa. En su mente no cabía otra cosa que la charla que había presenciado hacia solo unas horas.

Aun no creía lo que había visto. Vio a la felina salvaje caminando, y no solo eso ¡La vio hablar! Era más de lo que podía procesar, por eso corrió en dirección al campamento, solo había alguien que podría creerle algo así… Su hermano gemelo, el único tan loco como para creerle eso.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, eso fue todo por el día/noche de hoy, espero que las haya gustado. **

**Ahora llegamos a ese punto en que… ¡Respondo reviews! :3**

**Leonard Kenway****: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado ese detalle :D. Espero que este capítulo te guste igual.**

**TiPofanforever: No te apures por eso, entiendo a la perfección, casualmente yo también tuve mil y un trabajos que hacer para la escuela. Jeje, bueno, me alegra que te guste esa parte… Lo de cortar las cortinas… no es tan mala idea *Frotándome las manos de manera malvada*, bueno lo de Mono y mantis era obvio en mi opinión, y… Eso no puedo decírtelo, ya sabes que un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos XD**

**AlienHeart1915: Me alegra leer eso XD, muchas gracias. Espero que también te guste este capítulo.**

**Nalaks: Bueno, hay que trabajar en eso, porque si soy sincera para mí la paciencia es algo desconocido. Me alegra eso :D, espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Laus Deo: Ja, bueno está bien, te perdono :D. Wow, la verdad leí tu review varias veces, en serio me causo una sensación muy extraña que alguien tan bueno como tú pensara eso de mi historia. La verdad que me alegro la semana :D, bueno solo puedo agradecerte por dejar el review y seguir leyendo la historia. Y espero que te guste este capítulo :D**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a todos los fantasmas del mundo :D**

**Espero que les agradara el capitulo.**

**Siéntanse libres de dejar reviews, así como Elsa, con sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que quieran dejar al fic.**

**Hasta luego :)**


	7. Séptimo acto

**Hola :D**

**No sé qué decir. Solo que he terminado el capitulo y que espero que les guste. **

**Además de que quiero mandar un saludo especial a los lectores que han comentado el historia, también a los que no. Me basta con saber que esta historia les esta gustando.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulo…**

_**Kung fu panda es propiedad exclusiva de Dreamworks, yo solo hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento.**_

**Séptimo Acto:**

Amanecía, apenas se notaban los rayos del sol acariciando las carpas y toldos. Grulla llevaba horas trabajando, gruñendo con desdén y murmurando palabras mal sonantes. Apretaba con fuerza su pico, pues estaba molesto, Po no había llegado.

-Estúpido panda- dijo para sí mismo el ave. Mientras blandía la escoba con maestría, elevo el vuelo, pensó que al menos así tardaría menos tiempo en terminar con su labor. Se sacudió un poco el polvo de sus pantalones negros y se dirigió al vestidor.

Era su turno de limpiar los espejos y organizar los vestuarios, pues el oso blanco y negro se había ausentado. Grulla estaba harto de las desapariciones del panda, parecía que cada mañana se quedaba dormido ¡Que holgazán!, pensó el conserje. No tiene consideración por su trabajo, regañó Grulla en su mente.

-¡Lo siento!-se volvió al escuchar esa voz, esperanzado de que fuera su compañero.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-se quejo, pero cuando se volteo a encarar al holgazán se encontró con un joven caballo. Grulla alzo la ceja, interrogante, hasta que noto que el caballo había tirado al suelo polvoriento una sección del closet, con vestidos y otros atuendos nuevos.

El joven ave se golpeo la frente.

-No importa solo sal de aquí-respondió él.

El equino no se hizo del rogar, en cuanto se le dio la oportunidad salió corriendo. Grulla se quedo un momento pensativo antes de levantar los vestuarios y sacudirles el polvo.

-Trabajas demasiado, Grulla- dijo una voz suave, aparentemente de una persona mayor.

-No, Miwa-sonrió el joven emplumado, recibiendo a su amiga canina en la carpa- Yo trabajo lo necesario para poder vivir.

La vieja perrita de pelaje blanco y rizado suspiro.

-Esto no es vida-dijo ella- no sabes de todo lo que te pierdes desperdiciando tu vida en este lugar.

-No, la verdad no tengo idea-admitió Grulla- pero si soy sincero, yo no conozco otra cosa- agrego con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

La perrita sacudió la cabeza, se acerco a su joven amigo y dijo:

-Sabes que no fue culpa tuya-ella coloco su patita en el ala del joven, pues el ave era muy alto y ella muy bajita- lo que paso esa noche fue solo mala suerte, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Grulla se perdió en sus recuerdos. Su mente volaba por sus memorias como una revolotearte mariposa, inquieta y curiosa, entrando y saliendo de los lugares oscuros de su mente, lugares que ni siquiera él mismo quería dejar abiertos.

_-¿Mama?-pregunto con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro joven._

_-¡Mama!-grito esta vez desesperado por el dolor de ver como la luz se extinguía de sus ojos ambarinos. El dorado cálido de aquella mujer se perdía conforme la vida se le escapaba, sin que el niño pudiera evitarlo._

_Un ala fría le sujeto la cara, alzando un poco su decaído rostro. El fijo sus ojos en los de ella, con temor._

_-Nunca olvides…-una tos salió entre sus palabras- que yo siempre te acompañaré._

_-Mami, no digas eso. Estarás bien- aseguro el joven, pero con ello no la engañaría. Su madre sabia que Grulla solo decía eso para consolarse a sí mismo, para tener algo de esperanza…_

Sintió un par de lagrimas recorrer su rostro, no quería llorar, pero el mero recuerdo le despertaba sentimientos que él mismo creía ya extintos. Aun recordaba con aterradora vividez como los días siguientes vivió en la calle, comiendo de las limosnas que la gente le daba por lastima. Pasaron semanas antes de que el circo llegara a la cuidad, el joven Grulla sabía que no tenia opción.

Desde los cuatro años había vivido en el circo. Era cierto que no conocía nada mejor, pues la noche en su madre comenzaría con una nueva etapa, una época de felicidad, sucedió el accidente.

-Sentir temor no tiene nada de malo- escucho la distante voz de Miwa, la ignoro. Se limpio la cara y actuó como si jamás hubiera pasado nada.

-No es temor-dijo Grulla retomando su faceta indiferente y fría se costumbre.

Miwa se despidió y salió de la carpa.

-¡Hola!-saludo con un grito otro canino joven. Miwa le respondió el saludo, fijándose en la mirada huidiza del lobo gris. "Ese chico tiene problemas", pensó negando con la cabeza al ver a Rocky recargado en un árbol, mirando a todos con una enrome sonrisa lobuna, algo sospechoso en aquel adolescente risueño.

-Aquí estoy- Cole se notaba cansado y fastidiado. Rocky ignoro el estado de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto gruñendo su gemelo.

-No creerás lo que vi esta mañana.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin ganas el lobo.

-Entre a la carpa, Po estaba ahí alimentando… A _eso_-dijo en un susurro el joven.- entonces, cuando iba a acercarme para hablar con el vi que... _Ella _estaba fuera de la jaula.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-exclamo el sorprendido lobo, ahora con interés autentico.

-Eso mismo-se emociono Rocky al hablar- la vi fuera de la jaula, pero no es todo.

Cole miro a su hermano con la interrogación escrita en la frente.

-Ella, bueno, la escuche-confeso Rocky.

-¿Rugía muy fuerte?-pregunto el lobo.

-No, no solo eso- llegamos a la parte del relato cuando Rocky se sentía extraño. Como si lo que fuera a decir no hubiera sido más que un sueño infantil, igual a la vez que pensó que durante la luna llena se volvería loco y todos en el circo terminaron burlándose de ello por casi un año.

-Ya cuenta-le apremio Cole haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Bueno…- el canino se rasco la nuca, avergonzado.

-¿Si?

-La vi afuera, caminando... En dos pies….- Rocky se fijo en la expresión de su hermano. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mandíbula desencajada- Y… Bueno, en realidad estaba conversando con Po.

-¡¿Quééééééééééééééé?!-Cole no pudo evitar gritar como un maniaco al escuchar aquello.

-¡Cállate!- El gemelo coloco su mano sobre la boca de su hermano.

Con su mirada le indico que ese no era el lugar, mucho menos el momento. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera escuchado….

-Muchachos- ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Lamento haberlos asustado- se disculpo una voz profunda y oscura.

Cole y Rocky se volvieron, a sus espaldas acababa de aparecer un gigantesco murciélago de pelaje negro, con ojos brillantes y una larga capa negra como aquellas que la gente solía usar para ir al teatro. De no haber sido por su rostro totalmente oscuro, los jóvenes lo hubieran confundido con el mismísimo Fantasma de la Opera.

Una vez superado el susto inicial, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que inconscientemente se habían abrazado. Al percatarse de la vergonzosa pose en que se encontraban se separaron aclarándose la garganta.

Riko dejo salir una leve risilla que le puso a los gemelos los pelos de punta.

-Ho… hola, Riko, señor- dijo Cole nervioso a la quinta potencia.

-Tranquilo, chico, no voy a chupar tu sangre ni nada parecido- se mofo el murciélago, pero a los jóvenes no les hizo gracia.

-Era solo una broma- aseguro el mago- Ahora, díganme ¿De qué estaban hablando, jóvenes?

-De nada, señor- respondió Rocky como un niño pequeño al que han descubierto haciendo algo malo.

Riko se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo decía, escuche un grito, supongo que nadie grita como una niña por nada- dijo el mamífero alado- ¿Seguros no contaban historias de terror? Porque si era así, yo conozco unas muy buenas, algunas que en realidad harían que ustedes mojaran sus pantalones.

-No-se apresuro a responder el temeroso canino de ojos claros- nosotros no somos fanáticos de las historias de terror.

-¿Entonces por qué gritaban?- cuestiono una vez más aquel misterioso ser oscuro. Los hermanos sabían que ese murciélago los había oído, no tenían de otra.

-Yo… solo le conté algo a mi hermano-comenzó Rocky- le dije que… Por favor señor, no crea que estoy loco, pero le dije que vi al "monstruo" caminando y conversando con Po….

Riko apenas escucho esas palabras se abalanzo sobre los jóvenes. Les cerró la boca, en su rostro misterioso se notaba el temor escondido.

El murciélago no lo pensó. Sujeto las camisas de los gemelos y así los tres se elevaron en el aire. Los lobos estaban muy aterrados para gritar, Cole y Rocky se quedaron paralizados al ver el suelo alejarse de sus patas.

-Escúchenme ustedes dos- dijo Riko con una voz que no solo detonaba advertencia, sino también amenaza si su petición era desobedecida.

Los lobos asintieron.

-Nunca dirán nada de esto, ¿entendido?-dijo Riko- ahora que ya lo saben tengo que debatirlo con alguien.

Los jóvenes temblaron con aquella declaración.

Riko diviso la carpa mayor y comenzó a descender en picada, solo para torturan un poco a los indiscretos adolescentes. Ellos gritaron, y Riko soltó una carcajada cruel, pero sumamente divertida.

Los lobos habían cerrado los ojos desde que sintieron el viento frio golpear su pelaje. No les gustaba nada la sensación de volar con un murciélago sujetando sus ropas. Parecía que con cada pequeña turbulencia fueran a resbalarse y a morir.

No dejaron de gemir como cachorros hasta que sintieron la tierra, cálida, entre sus dedos. Abrieron los ojos cuando la presión de las fuertes garras de Riko abandono sus ropas ya rasgadas.

-¿A dónde nos trajo?-pregunto Cole.

-Creo que es la carpa principal- dedujo su hermano.

Tenía razón, en efecto era la carpa de presentaciones.

-¿Para qué nos habrá traído aquí?-se cuestiono Rocky.

-Tenemos que hablar- los gemelos se congelaron como glaciares al escuchar esa voz. Una voz femenina, algo más grave de lo normal, pero aun así hermosa y… por su tono, sumamente peligrosa.

Cole fue el primero en voltear. Frente a él se encontró con lo que creía imposible. Una felina delgada, de pelaje anaranjado estaba de pie, sus brazos cruzados y en su mirada una fría determinación.

El lobo le dio un codazo a Rocky. Segundos después del temor vino la calma. Ahora ambos estaban ahí parados, babeando como bulldogs por aquella felina.

Tigresa rodo los ojos, fastidiada de aquella actitud. Los lobos se veían como un par de idiotas. Así que la felina chasqueo los dedos frente a ellos.

-¿Eh?-exclamaron al unísono.

-Ustedes, niños- dijo Tigresa con seriedad- están en un problema enorme.

-No hicimos nada- mintió Cole.

Tigresa saco las garras y comenzó a mirárselas de manera casual, pero los lobos notaron que sus uñas eran peligrosamente filosas. Entendieron el mensaje de inmediato.

-Está bien-suplico Rocky- Lamento la vez que vomite en el plato de comida de Cole, fue un accidente.

-Yo lamento haber usado la camisa favorita de Rocky para limpiar el lodo de mis patas, pero estaban muy sucias.

Ambos lobos lloraban peor que bebes.

-No, no me refiero a eso- dijo asqueada Tigresa.

-¿Ah, no?-dijeron al mismo tiempo, recuperando la compostura.

Tigresa y Riko negaron con la cabeza. Los lobos suspiraron aliviados…

-Espera-dijo Cole con la ceja arqueada….

-¿Qué dijiste sobre mi plato de comida, Rocky?

-NADA, ¿No iban a decir algo importante?-se apresuro el mencionado. Los dos adultos solo sonrieron, burlones, ante la situación.

_**Continuara…**_

**Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya sé que a lo mejor fue algo corto, aun así espero que fuera de su agrado.**

**Y bueno, ahora sí. Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el tan esperado momento de responder a los reviews :D**

**AlienHeart1915: Podría decirte que sí, pero sería arruinar la sorpresa XD**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias :D Espero que te gustara el capitulo **

**Nalaks: Hola, bueno muchos aquí le tienen odio a Song, no entiendo porque :( Y bueno, no creo que debas desconfiar de ella, en mi opinión en buena persona, felina, lo que sea XD Y lo del látigo es porque Su es muy exigente como madre. Luego pondré eso completo, si?**

**The Warrior Z: Hola :D Sip, esa Su es tan despreciable que hasta con su propia hija utiliza el látigo, pero ya después daré detalles de eso.**

**TiPofanforever: Wow, gracias :3 En serio me alegra que te guste la trama. Y todavía estoy pensando en lo de las corinas, en realidad suena como una excelente sugerencia :D**

**De momento eso es todo. Un saludo a los fantasmitas :D**

**Bueno, ya saben que pueden dejar review, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que se es bienvenido aquí.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Hasta luego :D**


	8. Octavo acto

**Hola :D**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero en fin. No voy a dar detalles, solo… ya tengo listo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Octavo acto:**

¿En que estábamos…? ¡Claro! …

Los dos lobos miraban fascinados como caminaba hacia ellos la felina. De alguna forma sentían que esa mirada de rubí no era solo hermosa, sabían que podría ser peligrosa, mortal incluso, pero el brillo en esos ojos no hacía más que atraerlos.

Tigresa, por su parte, rodaba los ojos y bufaba molesta por la reacción de esos adolescentes hormonales. Le molestaba de sobre manera el hecho de que los muchachos comenzaran a acomodarse el pelaje despeinado de la cabeza y revisaran su higiene.

-¡Oigan!-grito Tigresa con un gruñido.

-¿Si?-exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Mis ojos están aquí-señaló Tigresa con sus dedos. Los lobos compusieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si….-comenzó Cole.

-Y son hermosos….-le siguió Rocky.

Riko, quien se encontraba un par de metros detrás de Tigresa, no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona ante el comentario de los chicos. La felina anaranjada se volvió al escuchar ese sonido y le dirigió al murciélago una mirada tan fría que podría congelar el mismo sol.

Riko trago grueso ante la "indirecta" de su amiga felina.

Los lobos aun no despegaban su mirada de Tigresa, con atención exagerada observaban sus movimientos gráciles al caminar y su contoneo inconsciente de cadera… Como les gustaba, sus ojos, la forma en que se movía, su voz, ella era tan diferente de las demás mujeres que habían conocido… No es como si hubieran conocido muchas en realidad….

Pero cómo culparlos, los dos chicos llevaban meses sin ver a otra hembra que no fuera parte del circo. En donde, por mucho, las más atractivas eran las "damas de las sombras", pero esas leopardos no se fijaban en los dos payasos malabaristas por nada del mundo.

Tan desesperados se habían encontrado en una ocasión, que incluso llegaron a invitar a Víbora, aun sabiendo que la bailarina los iba a rechazar sin siquiera escucharlos.

Para Cole y Rocky era un vida dificil, pero jamás mostraban lo infelices que eran, pues así se los había enseñando su hermano Liang, que ya hacía mucho se había ido de este mundo.

-No sé cómo fue que ustedes dos, par de perros, se enteraron de esto- murmuro Tigresa con un siseo mas amenazante que el de Víbora. Cole y Rocky se congelaron un segundo por el temor, como un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda, subió lentamente la realidad de lo que podría sucederles.

-Pero les aseguro que no querrán decirle a nadie-prosiguió Tigresa frunciendo el seño.- Ahora mi amigo, Riko- señaló al murciélago detrás de ella, el mencionado hizo un gesto de asentimiento cordial, aunque sus risas eran audibles aun- Les va a dar una importante lección sobre la mente.

El mago aparto su capa a un lado y se acerco a los jóvenes. Creando una leve ilusión de que su prenda había desaparecido. Los jóvenes caninos sonrieron y Riko hizo la reverencia típica del mago. Como cuando estaba en el escenario, comenzó con su monologo.

-Déjenme decirles algo, chicos-se acerco el mamífero alado- la mente es un lugar oscuro y misterioso. Lleno de secretos indescifrables y emociones ocultas.- hizo un gesto con su mano, cosa que desvió la atención de los gemelos- Ahí dentro suceden las cosas más atemorizantes-dijo con voz grave. Luego saco de la manga de su chaqueta un artefacto- Y también las más maravillosas- de su mano salió un ramo de flores rojas, con leves destellos de rocío aun en sus pétalos.

-Wow- exclamaron los emocionados espectadores, como un par de cachorros.

Tigresa no sabía porque tanto teatro, pero no le iba a reclamar nada al ilusionista. Después de todo, eran prácticamente mejores amigos, y Tigresa no pensaba interrumpir.

-Así pues, en sus mentes suceden muchas cosas. Tienen recuerdos buenos, placenteros, incluso felices-dijo el murciélago con un aire melancólico que los gemelos no percibieron, pero que Tigresa logro notar.- Pero para este truco, lo que necesitamos son otros recuerdos.

Los lobos ladearon la cabeza, interrogantes.

-Ahora ustedes dos recordaran todo lo que, se supone, no deberían saber- dijo Riko.

-¿Acaso te refieres a la identidad de Tigresa?-pregunto Cole un poco desconfiado.

-Precisamente- afirmo Riko.

-Pero…- comenzó a pensar Rocky. No quería olvidarla, mucho menos ahora.

El mago suspiro cansinamente y coloco ambas manos en su espalda.

-Chicos- dijo decepcionado- no quiero hacerlo por las malas.

Ahora los dos lobos comenzaron a sudar frio. Tigresa, por otro lado, esbozo una sonrisa de diversión.

-Si ustedes no quieren olvidarla por las buenas, me obligarán a algo que creo que….

-¿No quieres hacer?-pregunto el gemelo de ojos oscuros mirando al techo. Esa frase estaba más gastada que nada en el circo.

-No, claro que quiero hacerlo, pero a ustedes no les gustara.

Tigresa, quien se había sentado sobre una caja, observaba con atención el mazo que Riko sostenía detrás de su espalda.

"Tal vez no sea para tanto" pensó ella con aire reflexivo, recordando los últimos días….

-Déjalos ya, Riko- solicito Tigresa.

El murciélago miro interrogante a su compañera "en el crimen".

Los lobos se abrazaban, tenían los ojos cerrados, temblaban de pies a cabeza.

-Ya no importa-insistió ella caminando hacia los hermanos.- si ya lo saben, no me interesa. Lo que es de vital importancia, es que no le digan a nadie.

-¡Ya quédense tranquilos!-grito de repente el murciélago. Los dos jóvenes dejaron de temblar como maracas, pero no abrieron los ojos.

-Escuchen muchachos-la felina se dirigió a los dos caninos- tengo solo una condición.

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto el lobo de ojos claros.

-Deben jurar que nunca, jamás, en su vida, le hablaran a alguien de _esto_- dijo ella.

-Lo juramos- respondieron al unísono los dos lobos.

-Más les vale- la voz de Tigresa iba acompañada de un peligroso tono de advertencia.- Porque tengo ojos en el campamento.

-¿Eh?-

-Se refiere a que en el campamento hay alguien que puede vigilarlos- se fastidio Riko.

-Ah-suspiraron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa les pidió que se fueran, pero ellos no accedieron, querían saber porque ella se había hecho pasar por una salvaje incivilizada.

-Es una larga historia-dijo ella.

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Cole.

Tigresa gruñó y con su zarpa hizo un gesto para que los dos jóvenes se alejaran de ella.

-Está bien, pero más les vale no hablar-dijo ella una vez más. Chasqueo la lengua, resignada- pues todo empezó cuando….

Se interrumpió, pues su agudo oído felino capto el leve sonido de pisadas, livianas y agiles garras que rozaban la tierra junto a la entrada.

Riko alzo el vuelo y Cole y Rocky se impresionaron de la velocidad de reacción del murciélago, iban a preguntar a Tigresa… pero ella tampoco estaba…

-¿Cómo….?

-¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?!-los gemelos se volvieron hacia una voz grave y considerablemente enojada.

-Nada, nada, nada, señor… Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada.-se apresuro a responder uno de los lobos **(No me pregunten cual, porque no lo sé). **

-Pues si no hacen nada, salgan ¡YA!-grito furioso el felino moteado.

Los malabaristas salieron de la carpa con la cola entre las patas, soltando leves gemidos como de perro herido.

Tai Lung no despego su mirada de los dos jóvenes mientras salían de su carpa. El leopardo de las nieves paso la vista por los palcos y bancas alrededor de la pista principal. Quiso hacer una última inspección antes del ensayo principal con las bailarinas, los payasos y sus famosos imitadores.

Solo pasó un momento a la bodega, pero no había nada más que la utilería, el vestuario y la jaula con una felina adormilada dentro.

Mientras, Tigresa intentaba con desesperación tranquilizarse, regular su respiración y disimular estar dormida. Sus oídos parecían tener un tic nervioso, cada vez que escuchaba esos pasos felinos, se sentía acechada… Acosada, aunque fuera solo por el sonido de sus pasos.

Trato de moverse, un poco estirar los pies y bostezar como hacen los felinos "salvajes". No era dificil, pero sentía el acelerado latido de su corazón interponerse con sus habilidades de actriz.

Tai Lung no había notado nada malo, ni fuera de lugar. Tigresa contaba con ello. Soltó un suspiro de alivio en su mente, pues por poco Tai se daba cuenta que el seguro de la jaula se había quedado abierto.

Tigresa se tranquilizo cuando el otro felino salió de la carpa. Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir un poco. Y así paso todo el día, dormida en la jaula mientras se hacia un ensayo de los actos principales.

Po fue obligado a asistir al ensayo. Tenía que estar ahí para ayudar con la utilería y facilitar a los artistas todo lo que necesitaran. En su mente persistía la felicidad de que Tigresa y Song al fin se hubieran conocido, y que se llevaran tan bien.

El panda estaba de pie, junto a la bodega detrás del escenario. Ahí junto a las cortinas, observaba el baile de Song y las demás de las sombras…. Todas se veían geniales bailando con aquellas acrobacias, y aunque Song era un prodigio en el baile de sombrillas, otra bailarina lograba por mucho llamar la atención. Por su color, especie y el pequeño detalle de que no tenía brazos…

Víbora movía el listón con una hipnótica agilidad, sus giros y saltos, cada vuelta de listón rosado se volvía una figura abstracta y perfecta que incluso lograba complacer al exigente Tai Lung y causar ciertos celos en la bailarina aérea Su yin.

A pesar de ser una serpiente tierna, era considerablemente fría y reservada. Nadie en todo el circo podía presumir de conocerla bien, pues no sabían mucho de ella. Y en realidad Víbora no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Muy pocos en el circo de Jade hablaban de su vida anterior, algunos eran los que revelaban su pasado, pero no Víbora, para ella era mejor seguir como una simple bailarina en un circo que…

_-Una maestra de kung fu- recordó su padre. Con el seño fruncido y sus enormes colmillos de fuera._

_La joven víbora negó con la cabeza._

_-No quiero, es aburrido- dijo ella fastidiada._

_-Es un gran honor-dijo su padre. Víbora le imito en silencio, con su cola moviéndose como una boca._

_-Además de que es tu destino-dijo la serpiente de bigotes y cejas blancas._

_-¿Sabes? Eso del destino está sobrevaluado-le ignoro Víbora._

_-¡¿Y qué?!-se exaspero su padre- ¡No creas que permitiré que mi hija sea una simple…!_

_-¿Una simple, que?-exigió saber Víbora, con el desafío marcado en la voz._

_-¡Una simple bailarina!-grito furioso el padre._

_-No me importa-grito de vuelta la viborita- es lo que yo quiero._

-Es lo que yo quería- murmuro para sí misma.

Una de las felinas moteadas le miro con la ceja arqueada, pero Víbora compuso una sonrisa, indicando que todo estaba bien….

La otra bailarina se limito a encogerse de hombro y olvidar la expresión melancólica que la serpiente tenia hacia unos segundos apenas.

Por capricho del azar, el destino, el universo, Po logro notar la expresión de Víbora. Su naturaleza amable y empática le impidió ignorar aquello. En cuanto pudo, se fue a buscar a Víbora, sentía la necesidad de ayudarle, aunque no sabía por qué. Solo quería apoyarla, de alguna manera, quería ser su amigo.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**No voy a entretenerlos, aquí están los reviews:**

**Nalaks: Sí, pero bueno ya sabes cómo son esos lobos. Y lo de la mama de Grulla… No te diré :P aun. Y espero que tu duda sobre Víbora se haya resuelto.**

**AlienHeart1915: Muchas gracias :D Y si, en eso tienes toda la razón, Tigresa y Po podrían hacerles algo feo si no se controlan en el futuro.**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias :) Y Sip, deben cuidarse. Hmmm, eso que me dices suena interesante, aunque ahora el ambiente no se presta para eso, creo que lo puedo poner más adelante :D**

**TiPofanforever: Jeje, esa es la idea :D Y claro que Grulla tiene sentimientos, solo que después de lo que le paso tuvo… complicaciones… lo aclarare después. Y claro, un final bastante apropiado XD**

**Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz: Muchas gracias por tu review :D **

**Laus Deo: Muchas gracias por el review :D La verdad tienes razón en mucho puntos, en especial la parte de Grulla y un poco en tanto a los gemelos. Y con respecto a Riko, me alegra que te gustara el personaje. En lo personal siempre me gusto todo eso de los ilusionistas y me pareció una buena oportunidad para meter uno al mundo de Kung fu panda. Y…. No puedo hacer **_**Spoiler **_**Aun no, pero ya pronto lo sabras :D**

**ShizukiMei257: Muchas gracias :3 LA verdad me pareció que Song ya necesitaba que alguien salvara su reputación. Porque en la mayoría de los fics la ponen de mala o incluso de zorra, en mi opinión es una buena felina, aunque no acepto del todo que le coquetee a Po XD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D**

**Hasta aquí los reviews :D**

**Como siempre, saludos a los demás lectores :D**

**Ya saben que pueden dejar reviews con sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias. El dejar reviews es un servicio totalmente gratuito Y ayuda a motivar a la autora :)**

**Hasta luego :D**


	9. Noveno acto

**¡Hola! :D**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya dentro de poco se vienen mis exámenes finales y he estado muy ocupada. A penas y tuve tiempo de escribir esto, se supone que estaba haciendo mi tarea XD**

**En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo :D**

**Noveno Acto:**

-Ya tienes que calmarte, viejo- insistió Mantis, por quincuagésima vez.

-No quiero- se encapricho el primate. Cuando su compañero iba a replicar, el mono hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda. Era obvio que Mono no quería hablar, pero Mantis no podía dejar que se quedara así, odiaba ver a su amigo enojado y ahogando sus penas en galletas de chocolate con chispas.

Mono, por su parte, no tenía intenciones de calmarse, siempre lo odio, con el alma detestaba que se rieran de él. Aun se acordaba de su hermano mayor, también a el lo odiaba. Siempre, desde que Mono era apenas un pequeño dando sus primeros pasos, Jucong se las arreglo para hacerlo ver como el idiota más grande que hubiera pisado el planeta.

Aun se acordaba de todas las veces que, ingenuamente, se abría a su hermano. Siempre que mono intentaba acercarse a su hermano mayor, algo sucedía, algo malo para el pequeño primate. Fuera lo que fuera, Mono siempre era el centro de burlas, ya fueran de su hermano o de otras personas.

A él siempre le gusto hacer que la gente fuera feliz, que riera y se divirtiera. Cuando Mono veía que las personas se burlaban de la gente, se enfurecía e intentaba defender a quien fuera el blanco de aquellas burlas, no es como si hubiera dado resultado, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Jamás soporto las burlas, todo el mundo se equivoca, no es motivo para reírse de alguien por un error que cometió una sola vez.

Ahora, lo más importante ¿Cómo fue que una persona que no soporta las burlas se volvió payaso en el circo más grande de toda China?

-No quiero hablar de eso- Mono se puso de pie y dejo el tarro vacio de galletas sobre un estante en su tienda. Mantis negó con la cabeza, algo decepcionado por el comportamiento de su amigo. En seguida, Mono salió de la tienda, Mantis lo observo desde la entrada, sostenía una parte de la tela para ver como su amigo se alejaba caminando hacia el oscuro sendero del bosque donde solían acampar.

Mono se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul rey, el viento nocturno le revolvió un poco el pelaje, pero parecía no darse cuenta del frio que hacía. Caminaba pesadamente con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, a esas horas de la noche parecía no haber nadie que notara la ausencia del mejor payaso que había existido en la historia del circo de jade.

Sus pies descalzos no hacían el menor sonido al pisar la fría tierra roja del suelo. La luna formaba una perfecta sonrisa radiante, cosa que logro que Mono se animara un poco. Siguió su camino, cuando por fin salió de los límites del campamento, de pronto se vio envuelto por una manta de árboles frutales y algunos enormes brotes de bambú.

"El panda se sentiría en el paraíso" se rio el primate por su ocurrente pensamiento. A su mente regreso aquel oso blanco y negro, no podía evitar pensar en todas las veces que Po intento darle amistad y el solo la rechazaba. Incluso cuando Mono se burlara de Po o le hiciera bromas crueles, el panda nunca se vengaba, ni le decía nada, incluso al día siguiente parecía estar más feliz que antes y con más ganas de tener la amistad del primate.

"Es un sujeto bastante extraño" pensó Mono mientras admiraba la luna. Se había recostado sobre el pasto del bosque, estaba húmedo y helado, pero se sentía tan cómodo. El lugar estaba silencioso…. Pacifico.

Mono cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que sus miedos y preocupaciones se fueran con el frio viento nocturno. Se sentía tan ligero ahí, como si por fin pudiera olvidar de todas las veces que se habían burlado de él… Toda la rabia, el miedo, la vergüenza, todo se iba en ese momento….

-Psss-Mono hizo una mueca al escuchar el ruidito.

-Pssssss- repitió alguien con más fuerza.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-se levanto el payaso para enfrentar a aquel que lo molestaba.

Dio varios giros sobre su propio eje, buscando el origen de la voz que lo llamaba e interrumpía su sueño. En la oscuridad del lugar no podía ver gran cosa, algunos arbustos, los arboles, el bambú, quizá uno que otro pájaro que dormía en las ramas. Frente a el había un gran árbol de durazno.

-Debí escuchar a Mantis y no comer tantas galletas- Mono se toco el estomago y la frente, temiendo que el exceso de azúcar le hubiera hecho entrar en un estado de alucinaciones…. Otra vez.

-Pssssss- Mono fijo su vista en lo alto del árbol, ahí arriba era de donde provenía ese constante y molesto ruido.

Mono compuso un gesto de preocupación por su estado mental.

"Los arboles me hablan" pensó consternado "Es peor que la ultima vez, entonces lo único raro que vi fue a Po delgado".

Sin saber porque, comenzó a acercarse al árbol, quería saber si realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto "El árbol de durazno".

Mono miro hacia abajo, algo culpable, acababa de terminarse medio tarro de galletas, sería muy indecente comer más.

-No, gracias- se excuso el primate.

-Muy bien- respondió el árbol- porque ya parece que has comido demasiado.

"¿Un árbol acaba de decirme gordo?" se pregunto Mono con la ceja arqueada.

-Las galletas en serio que me afectaron la cabeza-pensó en voz alta.

-Ja jajaja- Mono escucho una estridente risa en la copa del árbol.

-Vamos jajaja- se burlaba aquella planta ultra desarrollada, provocando en Mono un creciente odio.

Justo cuando Mono iba a golpear el tronco del árbol, para ensenarle quien mandaba. Alguien bajo de un salto. Se trataba de un joven leopardo de las nieves, no era muy grande a lo mucho tendría diez años y vestía un humilde conjunto de ropa de lona, similar a la que Tai Lung obligaba al "monstruo" a usar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto con desconfianza el bufón.

-Me llamo, Peng, mucho gusto- el leopardo estiro su mano hacia el primate.

Mono le sacudió la mano por unos segundos.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, maestro Mono- le alabo el felino de ojos ámbar.

-¿Maestro?-se extraño el payaso.

-Claro, ja, ja, lo siento-dijo Peng- es usted Mono, el rey de las bromas, duque de la carcajada, es el payaso maestro. En serio lo admiro.

Mono se conmovió ante aquel joven, parecía alguien tierno, sin mencionar que admiraba su trabajo como payaso. En la mirada del joven Peng se notaba aquel brillo de felicidad y emoción, como cuando conoces a alguien a quien admiras mucho. Mono se sentía muy bien al ver aquello, un calor crecía en su interior.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, chico?-pregunto Mono con una sonrisa cálida- este lugar está muy apartado de cualquier aldea.

-Yo vivo ahí- Peng señaló a la distancia, en donde se notaban unas pocas luces en algunas tiendas y carpas.

-¿Vives en el circo de jade?-pregunto algo confundido. Peng se limitó a asentir.

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Mono. El leopardo lo siguió. Ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre temas triviales, aunque Mono estaba más interesado en saber sobre el joven.

-Y dime, Peng, ¿con quién vives? Nunca te había visto por aquí-dijo Mono.

El leopardo soltó una risilla.

-Duermo en la tienda de mi hermana, Song-revelo el joven.

Mono abrió los ojos, sorprendido, confundido, en shock.

-No sabía que Tai Lung tuviera un hijo.-murmuro para sí mismo.

-No lo tiene-respondió Peng- Song me encontró robando comida un día y me adopto.

-Oh-suspiro Mono reparando por primera vez en la sombra de dudas e inseguridad en los ojos del joven leopardo.

-¿YA conoces a mi hermana?-pregunto Peng con un sonrisa que hizo que Mono olvidara cualquier otra cosa- Te le puedo presentar, además, ella dijo que tenía algo especial que mostrarme el día de hoy.

-Sí, supongo que sería agradable- Mono se encogió de hombros. Peng sujeto la mano del primate y comenzó a arrastrarlo por medio campamento, el joven felino tenía una manía por avanzar en las sombras, algo entendible si la mitad de su vida se la paso huyendo y la otra mitad robando.

Mono no opuso resistencia, dejo que Peng lo guiara hasta la carpa principal. Pasaron por las demás tiendas, pero ya parecía que todos los empleados del circo estaban dormidos. Llegaron a la puerta trasera de la carpa, Mono se pregunto qué hacían ahí.

El leopardo dio un golpe sencillo a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Peng se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta, quizás su hermana quisiera darle una sorpresa.

Mono y Peng entraron al oscuro lugar, unas cuantas velas alumbraban parte de los vestidores, pero no había nadie ahí, los dos siguieron el rastro de velas hasta llegar a una zona poco menos iluminada en donde estaba la bailarina.

-Song- Peng se despego de Mono y corrió a encontrarse con su hermana.

Mono observo desde atrás como la felina levantaba al leopardo en el aire y lo hacía girar un poco en el aire.

-Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo- Se notaba que Song estaba emocionada de compartir aquello con su hermanito.

Po también estaba ahí, con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de ternura ante la escena de los hermanos, pero también se podía adivinar algo de miedo, preocupación. Mono lo pudo notar.

Los dos adultos se llevaron a Peng, Mono decidió seguirlo, guardando su distancia, pues noto que Peng también estaba algo aturdido por la sorpresa.

-Mira, Peng- dijo Po. El leopardo busco la mirada de su hermana en busca de aprobación, en su lugar incluso consiguió valor.

-Queremos que conozcas a alguien, quizás ya la conoces- dijo Song con una sonrisa enorme.

Po encendió una vela y se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Tigresa.

La felina estaba sentada en la jaula abierta, con las piernas balanceándose en el aire. Peng se acerco algo tímido, aun la recordaba. En su memoria aun seguía teniendo un lugar especial aquella felina anaranjada.

-Hola, Peng- saludo Tigresa con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño acercarse.

-¿Tu… sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Peng con inseguridad, más que nada porque no sabía si ella lo recordaba.

Tigresa rio por lo bajo, una risa dulce y corta.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, joven ladronzuelo- dijo ella con un brillo en la mirada.

Song tenía los ojos húmedos, y Po se acerco a ella y la rodeo con el brazo para reconfortarla. Para ambos era hermoso ver a los dos felinos reencontrarse. En menos de un minuto ya estaban hablando de cientos de cosas que ni Po ni Song tenían idea.

Todo era tan bueno en aquel momento….

"Esta fuera, hablando con Peng…." Mono ahogo una exclamación con su mano en su boca. Colgaba de una de las vigas con su cola…. No podía creer lo que veía.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque presentía que no tenía que haber visto aquello.

-¿Qué haces aquí, joven primate?-Mono se volteo y vio, lleno de terror, al enorme murciélago que se encontraba colgado boca abajo.

-Nada, yo ya me iba-Mono estaba a punto de colgarse con los brazos y emprender una rápida huida por las vigas, pero por un mal cálculo terminó en el suelo. Las cinco miradas perplejas se fijaron en el primate lleno de polvo. Sobre su cabeza Riko bajaba con un aleteo acelerado.

-Jeje- Mono soltó una risilla nerviosa y muy incómoda- ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el chiste del mono que se cayó del árbol?

Los otros no le respondieron, se quedaron en un frio y casi mortal silencio.

-Es que… se quedo dormido.-respondió a su propia broma.

Peng soltó una carcajada, si le había gustado ese chiste. Al ver al pequeño reír, Mono logro relajarse un poco más y continúo:

-¿Por qué el segundo mono se cayó del árbol?-pregunto él, dirigiéndose directamente al joven felino.

-Porque se quedo dormido- respondió con seguridad Peng. Mono negó con la cabeza.

-No, se cayó porque estaba agarrado del primero.- Dijo Mono con una voz un poco más aguda, muy graciosa en realidad. –Ahora, dime amiguito ¿Por qué se cayó el tercer mono del árbol?

-Porque estaba agarrado del segundo-afirmo Peng. Song estaba muerta de miedo, muy nerviosa, pero el primate lograba relajar un poco el ambiente, pues también se notaba que Po estaba divirtiéndose, no se podía decir lo mismo de Tigresa, pero Mono hacia un buen trabajo.

-No-respondió el primate.

-¿Entonces?-interrumpió Tigresa con un gruñido tan intimidante que Mono por poco se hace pipi.

Po y Song se le quedaron mirando, luego a Mono como pensando "Buena suerte, chico".

-Ya dime, por favor- insistió Peng.

-Pues…-Mono estaba sudando de los nervios. No apartaba la vista de la furiosa felina.

-Es que el tercer mono pensó que era un juego.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, que cosas…. Creo que ya todo el mundo comienza a enterarse de lo de Tigresa XD**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**AlienHeart1915: ****Si tienes razón :D Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D**

**Leonard Kenway****: Muchas gracias :) Hmmm no lo se la verdad es que aun faltaría mucho para algo así, además de que no se…. No soy buena con esas cosas, pero tal vez en un futuro.**

**Nalaks: ****Hmmm pues si tiene algo de relevancia, pero es solo en la mente de Grulla, eso tendrá importancia un poco más adelante. Me alegra haber aclarado tu duda. Espero que te guste el capitulo :D**

**TiPofanforever****: Sip, esos lobos XD Hmmm también quieres matar a Tai? Tal vez puedas XD Y descuida, falta poco para eso **

**Saludos a todos los lectores :D**

**Hasta luego :D**


	10. Decimo Acto

**Holo….**

***Voz al fondo*: Es "Hola"**

**Ahhhh…. Hola XD**

**Bueno, no sé qué podría decir…. Salven a las ballenas, apaguen la luz, denle un abrazo a su mascota y a su familia, reciclen, planten arboles… No sé ni que poner ya TT_TT**

**Para resumir lo anterior, aquí está el capitulo, espero les guste y reflexionen sobre el grave problema de la extinción de los animales, tal como el poni ninja come tacos**

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, ya lo saben, pero solo para confirmar.**_

**Decimo Acto:**

-Esto no puede seguir así- Grumo el leopardo, Tai Lung estampo su mano contra la mesa, haciendo que Suyin pegara un respingo.

-Ya no podemos mantener a esa bola de inútiles-Tai Lung coloco, impotente, sus manos en sus sienes. La cabeza lo estaba matando y sus problemas financieros no eran de gran ayuda.

Su se puso en pie, camino de manera sigilosa hacia su marido y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del frustrado felino. Tai reacciona a aquel gesto, le dirigió a Su una mirada suave, pero en sus ojos aun se notaba la ira y la preocupación.

-No es culpa tuya que esos _payasos _ya no sirvan para entretener a las familias como antes-le dijo la bailarina.

Ambos sabían que no podían mantener el circo por mucho más tiempo, desde hacía ya varios años que las familias ya no visitaban el circo como solían hacerlo. Tai no sabía si era porque se volvía aburrido y monótono ver los mismo actos, año tras año, siempre lo mismo. A pesar de que a lo largo del tiempo se habían sumado artistas, siempre terminaba siendo igual. Siempre hacían lo mismo, siempre decían lo mismo, en algún momento la gente comenzaría a cansarse de ello.

-Solo necesitamos más tiempo-dijo Suyin. Tai Lung no le gusto ese comentario, se alejo de ella sin siquiera avisarle, causando que la felina casi callera al suelo.

-Es lo que no tenemos-murmuro de manera fría, giro levemente la cabeza dejando ver a penas la sombra que cubría su rostro.

-Quizás un acto nuevo-sugirió Suyin, Tai no quería escuchar sus ideas, no quería escuchar nada, ni a nadie, ni siquiera sus propios pensamientos.

-Solo imagínalo, Tai-Su parecía emocionada, se acerco a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa ladina, algo cruda, podría decirse incluso sádica.

-Piensa en esto, "El último Tigre del sur de china, En…. ¡El aro de fuego!"-Suyin creó con sus hábiles manos de bailarina una coreografía de gestos atractivos, junto con su voz de anunciadora novata.

-Eso es una tontería, no se le puede enseñar nada a esa chica Feral- replico Tai Lung dándole la espalda a la bailarina aérea.

-Bueno, si no te gusta, quizás quieras que el "Ultimo panda gigante" Sea el nuevo payaso-Su se fastidio y recurrió al sarcasmo, aun así Tai no parecía escucharla si quiera.

-Ese panda no sirve más que para exponer-gruñó el leopardo.- igual que la tigresa, tenemos que des hacernos de los dos.

Los dos jefes se quedaron un momento en silencio. Tai Lung consideraba las opciones, apartar a sus dos lastres seria prácticamente lo mejor que podría hacerle al circo de jade, esos dos animales no le servían de nada, Tigresa solo se quedaba en la jaula sin hacer nada hasta que Suyin le aplicaba el látigo y Po lo único productivo que sabía hacer era lavar la letrina.

Pero mientras Tai Lung pensaba en eso, Suyin ya comenzaba a planear las sesiones de adiestramiento con la felina salvaje. Si se le podían enseñar a un perro viejo nuevos trucos, se podía entrenar a una tigresa crecida en la selva. Suyin estaba convencida de ello, incluso podría hacer que la felina anaranjada hiciera cosas humillantes, eso haría reír al público, que tal si le ensenaba a sentarse en dos patas o la ponía a jugar con una bola de estambre, podría… Ah, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Y no hay que hablar del panda. Para Su esos dos eran una mina de plata sin descubrir. Po podría bailar, Ja, ja, ja a Suyin le dolía el estomago solo de pensarlo, imaginarse a toda esa masa en blanco y negro bailando como lo hacía su hija, ja. El panda podría ser un gran payaso y unirse a… ¿Cómo se llamaban los payasos? ¡Le daba igual! Serian el trío mas gracioso del mundo y eso solo significaba una cosa.

_Panda+ Tigresa+ payasos y trucos=$$$$$$DINERO$$$$$_

Era el plan perfecto, pero Tai Lung debía aprobarlo, sino Tigresa y Po serian vendidos al primer estúpido rico que se apareciera.

-Amor- dijo Su con aquella voz empalagosa y suave, ronroneante, que siempre usaba cuando deseaba algo **(A todos nos llega a suceder XD).**

-¿Uh?-se espabilo Tai Lung, despertó como relámpago de sus pensamientos y planes al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, la voz del "Quiero algo, y si no me lo das podría ir mal a la millonésima potencia". Con Su era mejor escuchar cuando hablaba así.

-Creo que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas-dijo ella acercándose a Tai y frotándole la barbilla pronunciada y cuadrada con delicadeza.

-Dime-susurro el agachando las orejas un poco. No estaba realmente interesado en lo que Su fuera a decirle, pero si quería que lo dejara en paz, al menos debía fingir que la escuchaba.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero fuera de la tienda, junto a las carpas que sostenían la vivienda temporal, se encontraban un par de orejas curiosas, escuchando cada palabra que Suyin le infundía a Tai.

-¡No!-grito ella en un susurro.

Las velas que iluminaban el interior de la tienda dejaban ver unas cuantas sombras, Song observo, aterrada, como las siluetas de sus padres giraban la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba.

Dejo de respirar sin darse cuenta, su corazón desbocado parecía a punto de estallar. Se congelo en su lugar, incluso antes que desear huir, fue una respuesta instintiva al pánico, congelarse y paralizarse en su lugar como cualquier cazador al creerse descubierto por la presa, o viceversa.

Los pasos suaves de las patas de los leopardos eran casi imperceptibles gracias a sus gruesas almohadillas y suave pelaje, Song podía escucharlos, sus pies caminaban hacia ella con cautela. Song casi podía predecir el serpentear de sus colas y el movimiento de sus orejas… Se acercaban, más y más cerca…

Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. De pronto se había convertido en una estatua viviente, estaba congelada en su lugar… Que por cierto, no podía ser más culpable. Su oreja erguida estaba junto a la lona de la entrada, sus patas separadas para no perder el equilibrio y sus dos manos recargadas en las estacas que sostenían la tienda.

Cerró los ojos. Sintió un dolor al caer, víctima de la gravedad. La luz de las velas creaba sombras en los rostros, de por sí, estrictos de sus padres. Song observo las manos en las caderas de su madre. Su padre cruzando los brazos con una ceja arqueada que decía "¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?".

En realidad… No, ella no tenía nada que decir. No había pensado en una excusa… lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue…

-¿Alguno de los dos ha visto mi sombrilla? No la encuentro en ninguna parte-la joven felina dejo salir una nerviosa sonrisa, amplia como ninguna, que dejaba ver sus dientes y su culpabilidad.

Suyin bajo la vista y levanto ambas cejas y rodo los ojos

"¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurrió algo más?"

-Yo… ya me iba….- Song se levanto del suelo, sin molestarse siquiera en limpiarse el polvo se dio la vuelta. Estaba a tres milisegundos de salir de ahí como alma que se lleva Ke-pa…. Y…

-Espera, Song-la felina más joven sintió una firme presión en su muñeca. Se volvió hacia su madre con un rostro que reflejaba horror. Su madre mostraba una perfecta sonrisa, en sus ojos se mostraba compasión y… ¿Cariño? Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Song aun recordaba todas las veces que había desobedecido a Suyin. Nunca, en sus veintitrés años de vida Song había visto a su madre sonreírle así. Cada vez que Su sonreía era una mala señal, una sonrisa ladina significaba que Song caería durante la rutina de baile y su madre no la levantaría, solo la señalaría y comenzaría a reír.

Una sonrisa amplia, de esas en las que mostraba los dientes, eran sinónimo de tortura. La vez que Song salió del circo sin permiso… La noche que no podía bailar por el tobillo roto… El día que le regalo a un empleado un pedazo de pan…. Todas aquellas ocasiones tenían una sola cosa en común… Esa sonrisa, siempre que Sogn veía ese gesto en Su significaba que de un momento a otro, su piel comenzaría arder, incluso a sangrar, el cuero fino y duro golpeándola, lacerándole al piel.

Pero en ese momento era diferente, Suyin parecía sonreír de manera genuina, aunque la constante presión en la mano de Song daba otro mensaje.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste, _hija_?-pregunto la bailarina aérea, su voz suave, siseante. La vacilación en su tono al pronunciar la palabra _Hija_, no paso desapercibida por Song o Tai Lung.

-Lo suficiente-se atrevió a responder la joven bailarina. Alzo la barbilla con aire desafiante, cosa que nunca se había atrevido a hacer.

Tai Lung, aunque seguía mostrándose indiferente al momento _madre-hija_, Asintió satisfecho ante la respuesta de Song.

-En ese caso-Su rodeo a Song con el brazo y se acerco a ella como si se tratara de amigas o socios de crimen. Claro que a Song le pareció más la segunda.- tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La felina moteada no dijo nada. Compuso una sonrisa tensa y se dejo guiar por su madre hasta una silla de madera oscura frente a un escritorio barato. Su tomo asiento mientras que Song permanecía de pie.

-¿Y qué opinas?-Song fue sorprendida por la pregunta de su madre, observo mientras Su subía los pies al escritorio y luego encendía un cigarro.

-¿Yo?-Song se toco el pecho, como queriendo confirmar que en realidad se estaban dirigiendo a ella.

-Sí, claro que si-corroboro la leopardo más vieja.

-No sé qué decir-expreso su hija con sinceridad. Había escuchado cada palabra sobre el plan de "adiestrar" a Tigresa para hacer "trucos".

-Podrías decir que es la idea más grande jamás concebida-sugirió Su con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno… Yo…-comenzó a balbucear Song, con un leve temblor en las manos, dio unos pasos en reversa de manera inconsciente.

-Tu madre solo bromea, je, je, ya sabes que puede llegar a ser algo dramática- Tai Lung se acerco por detrás y coloco su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Song, de alguna forma logro tranquilizar un poco a la joven.

-Sí, era broma- entonces Suyin soltó una carcajada de esas que solo saben hacer los villanos. A Song se le pusieron los pelos de punta con solo escuchar ese agudo y penetrante sonido.

-¿Lo que decías era verdad?-pregunto algo aturdida la hija de los jefes.

-¿Sobre nuestra chica feral? ¡Claro! Ya es hora de que esa felina comience a trabajar-sonrió aun más la felina moteada.

-No la llames así-dijo Song, no se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Disculpa?-Su reacciono a la respuesta de su hija. Antes de seguir, volvió a reír, una carcajada corta-¿Por qué no debo llamarla así? ¡Es justo lo que es!

-No es cierto-grito Song. Su se congelo por un segundo, nunca había visto a su hija hablarle de esa forma… Pensándolo bien, nunca la había visto hablar si quiera.

Su comenzó a negar con la cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada a Song, como cuando no le puedes explicar algo a una niña pequeña.

-Mira, querida. Si esa _cosa _ creció en la selva, o en cualquier parte, lejos de la civilización, es una maldita niña Feral-explico Suyin recargándose sobre el escritorio- no hay mas, espero lo entiendas.

-No, no es cierto-replico Song.

-¡Ya basta!-las dos hembras, que por poco sacan las garras, se vieron frustradas por una grave voz masculina.

-Song, no debes hablarle así a tu madre-dijo Tai Lung por detrás, con un tono que solo pretendía recordarle a su hija quien mandaba ahí.

La joven leopardo no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que sus padres la detuvieran de nuevo.

-Esa niña está mal, jamás lograras que entre al negocio "familiar"- dijo Su liberando un poco de humo de su cigarro.

-Nunca va a dirigir este lugar si tú la sigues tratando así, hace años que dejo de ser una niña y ya es tiempo de que madure y deje de juntarse con esos fenómenos-Su escuchaba a duras penas lo que Tai Lung trataba de decirle- tiene que aprender que ella es su superior….

-¡Buena suerte!-grito Suyin.-La necesitaras si quieres enseñarle a ser como tú.

Pero que pesadilla vivir así. Pese a lo que mucho pudieran creer, la vida de Song era casi tan miserable como la de todos en el circo. En ocasiones la leopardo se sentía como Tigresa, enjaulada, siempre fingiendo, ocultando su verdadero ser. Cuando estaba con sus amigas, las damas de las sombras, ellas siempre parecían tratarla como a una reina ¡Como lo odiaba!

Si pudiera se iría del circo… Pero ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Qué había de Po, Tigresa, Cole, Rocky? Solo sabía que si ella se iba, tendría que llevarlos a todos, y eso era prácticamente imposible.

El viento frio de la noche comenzó a calarle. Se detuvo, no tenía idea de cuanto había corrido para llegar hasta la carpa principal. Soltó un suspiro prolongado y coloco su garra sobre la manija de entrada, tal vez conversar un poco con su nueva amiga podría ser de ayuda.

Estaba girando la manija… Pero entonces una mano se coló en su hombro. Ella se puso alerta, con lentitud se volvió hacia su "atacante", era nada más y nada menos que Opal, a su lado estaba su gemela Ikki, un par de alegres leopardos nublados. Las mejores amigas de Song desde niñas. Las gemelas eran un poco más pequeñas que Song, a pesar de tener la misma edad.

-¿Qué están locas? ¡Casi me da un infarto!-les reprendió Song como la típica hermana mayor neurótica.

De pronto vio como las sonrisas de sus "hermanitas" se borraban.

-Lo siento, yo…-quiso disculparse.

-No, no es por eso- se apresuro a responder Ikki.

-Es Mono, el payaso del otro día-continuo Opal- algo malo le sucedió, está en su tienda. Dijo que quería verte.

Song palideció ante aquellas palabras, en su expresión se notaba el desconcierto que sentía….

_**Continuara….**_

**¡Mono! ¿Ahora que le paso? Pues…. No les diré :P **

**Bueno, ahora si es el momento de….**

***Voz al fondo***

**-Cortar el pastel ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Yo: no -_-**

**-¿Romper la piñata?**

**Yo: No O.o**

**¡A responder reviews! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD**

**Nalaks: Bueno, no es eso de que le tengan miedo, es que Mono llego de la nada, a todos les entro el shock en ese momento, Y… pues ya cada quien con sus gustos, el chiste me lo conto un amigo hace mucho tiempo, solo lo recordé XD**

**Leonard Kenway: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus reviews, me alegra que te este gustando al historia.**

**AlienHeart1915: Si… tienes razón, pero pues…. Por algo era secreto, digo era porque ya no lo será por mucho XD**

**TiPofanforever: SI, jaja, esa era la idea XD Y tienes razón, pobre Mono, todos los bulean(?) Jeje, me alegra que te gustara el chiste y… Eso mejor déjaselo a Po XD**

**Por último, pero no me nos importante, un saludo a todos los lectores fantasmitas XD Ya me gusto esa palabra, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Y solo quiero avisar que no se preocupen, ya pronto sabremos lo que sucede aquí, lo prometo, por mi meñique :3 Próximamente : La historia de Tigresa, como llegó al circo, como fue su infancia y ese tipo de cosas.**

**Ya saben que a aquí los reviews con dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bien recibido.**

**Hasta luego :D**


End file.
